Kamen Rider Paradox
by Shraffe1001
Summary: People can travel through time and making chnges in history, creating time paradoxes. The paradoxes created a being called Tokijin that cause terror to people. A man uses the power of Kamen Rider Paradox to fight them.
1. The Start of the Paradox

The Start of the Paradox

A man is seen walking in a group around a garden. He is looking around the place, looking at the beauty of the flowers.

An older man walks out from the group as the man asked, "Dad?"

"Wait a minute, there's a phone call," said the old guy as he walks away.

The group continues walking around the place while chatting to each other.

A scream is then heard as the man quickly goes toward the scream. He the stops as the old man just now are lying on the ground with a lot of people are standign around the place.

"Dad?" the man asked, shivers. The body is covered with blood and a knife is seen stabbed into the old man.

"NO!"

The same man is seen walking around the place, just like the scene earlier. The old man is still there, walking with the group.

The old man then walks out from the group as the teen asked, "Dad?"

"Wait a minute, there's a phone call," said the old guy as he walks away.

He is about to go with the group when a voice is heard, "Psst, over here."

The teen walks toward a statue as he whispered, "I must be out of my mine. Heh, a talking statue, eh?"

"Your dad is about to get stab. Save him," the voice is heard again.

_Is this some kind of joke?_

The teen walks around the place alone as he search for his father.

He then saw a man wearing a brown coat rushes toward his father with a knife in his grip.

The teen quickly rushes toward his father and pushes him away. He then got stabbed by the man at his rib.

The attacker is shock as he runs away from there.

The teen takes out the knife forcefully and throws it toward the attacker. The knife is then got hit on the head as he fells down.

The teen is shock as he looks around the place. What was that voice just now?

It has been years. The same teen, namely Zakri Aiman bin Hashim, wakes up on his bed. He then looks around as he walks out of his room.

Zakri appears in a dining room minutes later as a girl on a wheelchair greets him, "Good morning, abang (big brother)!"

"Hi, adik (little sister)," the teen greets her back.

Zakri walks toward the girl as he rubs her hair, "I'm sorry I can't spend my times with you. I have to go meet my friends. But, I promise that I will as soon as I get home, okay?"

The girl smiles as she happily nods.

The teen is walking toward a building as he recaps back everything in his life.

Years ago, a mysterious voice appears inside his head several times, telling him to do something. Like a robot, he did what has been told and gets no answer of what happened.

His younger sister, the girl earlier, namely Aminah Rashikah, is having a mysterious disease. She is paralyzed when she is stillborn and forced to stay on the wheelchair for her life. He is the only person care for her.

"Yo, Zakri!" a voice is heard.

A Malay man is walking toward him.

Zakri glares at him, "Dude, we are still civilized citizens. And 'yo' is not how we greet each other."

A Japanese girl appears beside him, "I told him before, but he is not a kind of people who would learn to others..."

Zakri sighs as he tries his best to run away from them. Those two are his friends, Arip and Hikari. There are always arguing and playing around him. Their michievous attitude makes him wonders, how did he ended up with them.

The two actually catch him up as Arip says to him, "Owh, sombong ye? (too much of an ego?)"

Hikari quickly interferes, "How's your sister?"

"Same old, same old," I replies after letting out some sighs..

His sister, the girl in the wheelchair, Nora Syikin binti Hashim, has been paralyzed ever since she was born. She was diagnosed by a mysterious disease unknown to a lot of people. Her legs stop functioning without any reason after she is pushed out from the womb.

Nora has to stay on the wheelchair for years. It's not just her feet that isn't moveable, but also her hands are hard to move. The bones inside are weaker and more fragile than people normally have.

Because of her disability, she always become the subject of arguement between his mother and father. They are now divorced and live separately from each other. Zakri decided to stay with his mother because she insist to take care of Nora, which something she never did at all. It was him, his big brother and his big sister who take care of the girl.

"It must be hard," Hikari responds. "Living with a burden on your back."

Zakri interferes, "Hey, at least I'm happy with my life."

They suddenly knock a blonde haired Japanese girl, who is carrying books. The loads then fell on the ground.

"Owh, I am so sorry!" Zakri quickly helps the girl lifting the books.

Their eyes meet for a moment. She then quickly grabs her books and runs away from there, without even look at him.

Moving separate ways, the girl finally turns around to see him for a while. She then sighs, "He can never remember me anymore..."

She walks away from there when he decides to look at her one more time, "I wonder where did I met her before? She does look familiar, though."

Zakri suddenly senses something as he looks around him.

A small young girl is running on the middle of a street nearby. A black sport car rushes fast toward the girl.

He quickly runs toward the girl and pushes her out of the trouble. The car is getting closer to him. Without any thoughts, he punches the front of the car as it gets closer to him. The vehicle flies above him and lands somewhere on the roadside. A lot of people gathers around the car.

Zakri is shock with what just happened. He never felt that strog before.

"How did I do that?" he asks himself. He never active in any outdoor sports or doing any exercises in his entire life. Just where did the super strengths came from?

The girl he knocked earlier appears beside him, wrapping her arm around his, "Follow me. I know the answer."

She pulls him away from there, while been watched by Arip and Hikari from the crowd.

Hikari asks Arip, "Did he just got kidnapped by a girl?"

Arip replies, "Just like in Superhero Movie. With great powers come great bi-"

The girl quickly smacks his lips, "No foul language please."

Zakri is following the girl from behind at a city. "Can I at least know your name please?" he asked her.

"Tina. Tina Kurosaki."

"Tina?" Zakri asks again. "Tina, the number one student in my batch?"

"I don't like how people love to call me that," she replies, aggreing.

They then enter a skyscraper and goes to the highest floor there, the 20th floor.

Elsewhere, a group of people wearing different colour robes with hoods are seen somewhere strange. The place fills with rocks and the sky is violet.

A black haired dark brown eyes girl in a red robe suddenly says, "Red feels great power. Red is curious."

A red haired girl in yellow robes responds, "Red, you are always like that."

"But she is right," a blonde man in green robes replies, "There is someone with great powers. It's like his power is at the same level as ours."

A man in brown robes interferes, "Bullshit! No one is better than us, Timer. No one!"

Nearby, a man in black robes smiles. He then takes out a needle and throws it into a vortex.

Zakri and Tina ended up in an office. The office is white with a lot of stuff in it, showing authority by its look. There is a 30 years old-like man in a black coat at the corner of the room.

"Welcome, Mr. Zakri. I've been expecting you," he said as he sits on a chair nearby. "Please sit down."

The two of them grab two chairs and sit o them.

Zakri proceeds to ask him, "Who are you? How did you know my name? Why did you wanted to see me?"

The man smiles, "First thing first. My name is Riku Aikawa, the CEO of Time Port Corporation. Now, did you know about time machine?"

Zakri responds, " You mean the one that people bury into the ground and dig it out some time later?"

"That's time capsule," Tina corrected her.

"A machine that people used to travel back through time?"

"You actually know that, didn't you?" Tina smirks.

Years ago, a group of scientist have found a way to travel through time, thus creating the first time machine. Due to a war, the project have been buried and gone for decades. A year before, the blueprint of the machine was found by archeologist and the copies were sold to a lot of people using eBay. Time machines-related companies were then built and people are free to travel to the past or future.

Zack sighs, "It's just doesn't make any sense. If people can go into the past, aren't they might causes some changes in the history? Would it be bad?"

"Indeed it is," Riku replies. "A lot of history has been changes before. Those changes create paradoxes, creating new timelines with new memories. All the staffs in the companies were been given a device that could help them remember the last timeline."

Tina continues, "This world have been facing with a lot of timeline. Japan and Gerany succeeding in winning the war. The Nanking incident were never happened. Soviet Union and America never split up and the Cold War never happened. Heck there is a history about the world is covered with tacos as the land and orange juice as the sea. It doesn't turn out very good."

Zakri shocks. Taco as the land and juice as the sea? That is a dream come true for some people.

Riku then says, "You see, we here have policies of our own. If a timeline is too dangerous for this world to bear, we are going to contribute in changing the world back to its order before. And because huma bodies cannot take a lot of pressure, one person can only time travelling three times only."

"The changes made might causes harmful effects to the one who changes the history. Because of that, we can only allow them t use three times only, regardless what company they used before."

"And that's where your part is," Riku says to him.

Zakri is shock, again. "What did you mean?"

Tina sits closer to him, "You are one of the time travellers that are supposed to be banned from using the time machine due to the policy."

Zakri responds, "I have used it three times, huh? I don't think I ever wanted to travel again."

Tina corrects him, "Not three times, but million times."

"Wait, what?" Zakri looks at her.

"Yes," Riku replies. "Million times."

"But, the policy..."

"You ignored the policy before and travelled with a lot of reasons," the girl interferes.

Zakri is still shock, "But...I thought...people can't use more...their bodies might be harmed..."

"But nothing happened to you," Riku responds. "Out of the people, you are the only person who isn't effected by the harmful effects. Your body instead getting healthier and healthier."

Zakri looks at a window, thinking. If he is not mistaken, he never feel sick before. When a lot of his friends are caught in the infamous H1N1, he is the only person who survived without any traces.

"That's not all," he says again. "You are getting stronger with each paradoxes you made."

"Remember the accident just now? That's the prove of the paradoxes you made," Tina explains to him.

Zakri sits there for a while. "What should I do now?"

"Be the Paradox."

He is shock once more. "What?"

Tina opens her mouth, "Recently, a being appears from people that used to make some of the paradoxes. The being is known as Tokijin. They act bsed on what the travellers had changed before. If that person changes the death of someone, the Tokijin will commits homicide. They will continue those acts until they are destroyed."

"To counter the threats, our company assembled a team called Time Corps. They are a dedicated team that fight the Tokijin," Riku continues. He then points at Tina, "Tina here is the Time Captain, the leader of a group of Time Corps."

Tina takes out a box and opens it up, reveal a belt with a some kind of spinner on it. She then puts it on the table, "This is Paradox Driver. It was created by us to fight those being more efficiently. A whole team of Time Corps is needed to fight a single Tokijin. With this belt, one can fight even three Tokijin at the same time."

Riku then explains some more, "This belt is so powerful, that almost no one can use it without harming themselves."

"Why me?" Zakri asks them. "If it is so dangerous, how can I use it?"

Tina sits closer to him as she puts her left palm on his arm, "If you can did numbers of paradoxes without harming yourself, you surely can use it better than us."

Zakri thinks for a bit. If he is forced to help in fighting those Tokijin, isn't that mean he would not live like a normal teenagers? That also mean he won't have free times for himself. What about Nora? He cannot take care of her if he is busy...

"I refuse."

Zakri stands up as he walks away from there.

Tina's facial expression changes from calm to sad. She sighs. "I knew he won't say yes..."

"He might never be like him...like that person..."

A black needle, possibly the same needle shot by the black robe man appears from a clear vortex and ended up into a man. The man stops suddenly and shouted in Malay, "Mati! (Die) Semua pergi mati! (Everyone dies)"

A tiger-like red creature appears out of him forcefully as it attacks everyone around it.

Back to the office, a ringtone is heard as Tina takes out a green iPhone 4. She looks at the screen for a while, "Jaguar Tokijin appears."

She runs out from the office. Riku looks at his table as he notices something, "Where is the belt?"

A group of green armored people are seen shooting the Jaguar Tokijin.

Tina is running toward the scene as she wraps her iPhone around her left wrist. She outs something on her phone and pulls out a lever from it, **"Henshin!"**

Pieces came out of the brace, Time Brace, and lands on her body, giving her a reddish green suit.

"Captain!" shouted one of the armored people.

Tina shouts, "Corps, attack!"

All of them takes out their combat knives as they charged toward jaguar. Tina takes out a SMG and attaches the same knife on it. She then attacks the Tokijin.

Zakri is now sitting on a sofa inside his home. He is spacing out while looking at the floor.

Nora appears at his side on her wheelchair. She had hard time moving her chair.

"Abang, what's wrong?" she asked her brother.

Zakri is shock as he replies, "N...Nothing..."

Nora lets out a pure, innocent smiles, "Abang, don't let yourself burden by me. Kakak (big sister) is still here taking care of me. If you want to do something, just do it."

"But..."

"It's okay. I trusted you..."

Zakri smiles as a bright skin, black straight-haired Malay girl appears behind Nora, "Nora, be careful with your surroundings, will you?"

"Can you please take care of her, kakak?" Zakri said to her as he runs out of the house.

The girl confused, "Where is he going ?"

Nora whispers, "Fight, Kamen Rider Paradox."

The team minus Tina is already knocked out by the strong Jaguar Tokijin. Tina is still fighting the feline monster.

She takes out the knife from the gun and stabs it on the neck. The Tokijin screams as it pushes her away. Angered, it slowly walks toward her, readying its claws.

A side kick is hit onto the knife as it goes deeper into the monster. The jaguar is pushed away from there.

"Are you okay?" Zakri asks her as he helps her stand up.

Tina smiles, seeing her saviour, "I knew you would come. I always knew that."

"Seems like you know me," he responds, smirking.

Tina takes out the belt as she gives it to him, "Fight, as the Paradox."

Zakri nods as he grabs the belt and wears it around his waist, **"Omae wa paradox kara jikkō suru koto wa dekimasen (you can never run from the paradox)"**

"Why in Japanese?" she asks him. He replies, "I don't know."

Zakri takes out a stopwatch on the side of his belt and inserts it into the spinner. He then spins it 90 degree. He then shouts, "**Time, Henshin!"**

_TIME!_

Number 1 until 12 appears holographically in front of the belt and the numbers fly away. They then becomes pieces of armor and attach itself onto him, giving him a grey and white suit.

The suit is motived on a stopwatch. The helmet has a straight black visor and a blank mouthpiece covering the whole of his mouth. A tiger feature is seen on the helmet.

The Jaguar Tokijin is shock as it is trembles in fear.

"I am, Kamen Rider Paradox," Zakri says as he readies with his fighting stance.

He then charges toward the monster as he jumps and punches it on the head. The jaguar tries to fight back by gives out a punch, but Zakri is faster in dodging. He punches on the stomach again and again and again, several times until the monster thud away.

Zakri spin the spinner 360 degree as the belt announces, _"TIME UP!"_

He then jumps high as 12 numbers appear spirally in order toward the Jaguar Tokijin with the number 1 is in front of him and the number 12 is on the chest of the jaguar. Paradox then lets out a side kick toward the monster as he kicks through the numbers one by one.

The kick hits it as it explodes into thin air. A black flame is seen on the site.

Paradox de-transforms as he looks at the flame for a while.

Tina walks toward him as she taps his shoulders, "Welcome to the team."

Back to the colored robes people, the man in brown robe, Brown Timer, says, "That man just defeated a Tokijin all by himself! How can this be!"

A man in violet robe, Violet Timer, responds, "Kamen Rider Paradox, heh? Interesting."

The yellow robe girl, Yellow Timer, looks at the red robe girl, "Hey, Red Timer. What are you going to do about him? He is possibly our biggest threat right now."

"Red wants a new toy! Red wants him!" the red robe girl, Red Timer, replies cheerfully.

The green robe guy, Green Timer, looks at the black robe guy, Black Timer, "Yo, Black Timer. What now?"

"Learn more about him, shall we?" Black Timer smiles as he walks away.

Far from them, a figure in blue robes looks at the violet sky. She takes off her hood, reveals to be Nora(?). She then whispered, "It's time to fight, Kamen Rider Paradox."

**Finally finish this super incredibly hard thinking story. Came from my dream of travelling through time using machine and changing history along the way.**

**If you like the story, favourite or alert will be good enough. Wanna review? Better.**

**Next: More about Zakri and his life. Why did he fight? Why must he fight? Also Tina's role in the story. At the same time, Bear Tokijin is seen crashing through traffics.**

_**Omae wa paradox kara jikkō suru koto wa dekimasen!**_


	2. Reason to Fight

[Su-u-per He-ro Ti-me!]

Zakri: I am Kamen Rider Paradox.

Hakeim: And I am Prowle Red from Forceful Sentai Prowleranger.

Both: Let's start the show!

The Reason to Fight

Zakri and Tina are seen inside Riku's office. All of them are sitting on their own chairs.

Riku is examining the Paradox river carefully, "I know that Paradox's powers are far beyond Time Cops, but I never could have guess it was this great. Even the Tokijin trembles in fear looking at you."

Zakri sighs, "So, what now?"

"Huh?" both Tina and Riku startle.

Zakri explains, "Paradox Driver is obviously this company's asset. Only this company's personnel can use it with permission. Should I work with you guys?"

Tina smirks, "Good thinking. You managed to retain your thinking skills."

Zakri realises her words, "Wait, did we ever met in any of timelines before?"

Riku saw this coming as he quickly interferes, "Why don't you become just an ally? You don't need to have any relationship with us if you don't want to."

"Sounds good," Zakri replies, ignoring his previous question.

Tina sighs as if she does not want to answer the question. Zakri hears it as he glares at her.

Riku smiles, looking at them both, "From now on, I would like to place Tina as your supervisor. She is going to make sure that nothing bad happened to the Paradox Driver and yourself."

Tina is shock, hearing that she is going to work with the rider, "Riku-sensei, why should I..."

"This is an order," Riku interferes.

Zakri looks at her as he gives his hand toward her, "Well, let's work together and create a good team."

Tina sighs as she shakes his hand, "Let's."

Riku smiles. The two seems going to work together with some understanding.

Green Timer is meditating, with Brown Timer and Violet Timer looks at him.

The violet wearing man asks him, "Found him?"

The green being shakes his head, "It seems something has been blocking my sights."

Blue Timer is sitting with Pink Timer and Yellow Timer, "So, is this Paradox guy interested you?"

Pink Timer suddenly gets pissed off, "Why must I? He is just a normal human after all."

"Pink-san, why did you mad suddenly?" Yellow Timer asks her.

"Err...well..."

She quickly runs away as she throws away a pink needle.

Blue Timer sighs as she stands up. She then walks away from there.

Yellow Timer looks at both of them, "Hey, where are you guys going?"

No answer.

"Damn it. I am always left alone," she mutters.

Zakri and Tina are seen walking around together. They did not do any conversation since they walk out of Riku's office.

Zakri looks at her as he opens up his mouth, "So...why don't we get to know with each other?"

Tina smiles, "Your name is Zakri Aiman bin Hashim. Your races are Malay, with a bit of Japanese and Korean blood in you. That's the reason why are you know how to speak in those languages. You has a little sister named Nora. You also has a big brother and big sister. You lived with your mother, who is recently divorced with your father..."

"You sounded like as if you stalked me before," Zakri responds, creeped out by her.

Tina lets out a sly smile, "You have no idea."

Zakri did not see her smile as he speaks to her, "What about you?"

"The name is Tina Kurosaki. I am half Japanese and half French. I have a bit of knowledge in French language. I have a sister who lives with my family in Japan."

"Simpler than mine. That's evil," Zakri reacts.

Tina asks him, "Evil because it is unfair that you know a bit of me while I know a lot about you?"

He nods. "Tina, what is the reason you are fighting right now? A beautiful girl like you rarely seen engaging in battles."

Tina blushes, hearing the word beautiful as she quickly responds, "Something huge. I am settling a score with a Tokijin. That's how I ended up in Time Cops."

She then looks at him, "You?"

He stops his movement. "I...I don't think I do need any reason right now..."

The pink needle came out of a vortex and into a girl. She screams in pain as her body glows with pink light. A figure came out of her body slowly.

The figure looks like a demented version of pink sun bear.

The Bear Tokijin started to run on the middle of the busy street as it crashes any vehicles that appear in front of it.

Tina takes out her iPhone as they heard a ringing noise. She then turns toward Zakri, "A Tokijin has been spotted. Let's go!"

The bear is busy running and crashing down the street as he suddenly got shot by lasers.

Zakri and Tina, as Paradox and Time Captain, are standing in front of it.

Zakri charges toward the bear, gives it a taste of his punch. He punches it again and again and again. The Bear Tokijin moves away a bit and proceed to crash him. Paradox quickly jumps and kick it on the face with his scissors kick. Fail.

The bear's forces is too strong as Zakri is pushed away from there. It then run away from there, continuing his actions.

Zakri stands up as he chases after the monster. A wind suddenly blow him hard, making him fell on the ground.

Zakri stands up as he and Tina turn toward the source of the mysteriously strong wind.

A figure in blue robe, wearing a mask covering the face is standing in front of them, "Paradox, heh? I would like to try that power of yours."

She charges toward Zakri as he deflects it and grabs her fists.

He realises something wrong, "This power...it's the same as those monsters..."

"You realized it?" She asks him as she pushes him and shoots a wind out from her right palm.

Zakri is about to fell on the ground as he quickly moves his feet in the right position, stabilizing himself.

As the wind finishes its blowing, Zakri takes the chance and rushes toward the figure, punching her face.

The mask fell on the ground. The girl's face is exposed toward them.

"No...Nora?" Zakri is shock to see her. "I...Is that you?"

The girl, Blue Timer, lets out a long sigh. "Am I really look like someone you knew?"

She takes off her hood, revealing her blue hairs.

"That's not Nora," Zakri responds. "My sister only loves black hair."

Blue Timer smiles, "Paradox, for what reason did you fight in the first place?"

"What?"

Blue Timer speaks again, "Fighting without any direction is only a mindless drone. Are you consider yourself as one of those?"

Paradox is freeze. What is the reason for him to fight? Does he really need one?

The girl takes her mask as she walks away from there, "Be careful. There are someone else out there that are the same as me. Right now they are targettig you as their enemy. You should be stronger than right now."

She disappears from sight, leaving a blue wind as a trace.

Tina, in civillian form, reaches him, "The bear has gone right now."

Zakri de-transforms as he sighs.

Blue Timer has arrives at the Timer's place as Pink Timer is the first to greet her, "Ao-chan, what are you doing, meeting the enemy?"

The blue girl smirks as she ignores her.

Zakri is now at his home. He is thinking about the girl's words.

_"Paradox, for what reason did you fight in the first place?"_

_"Fighting without any direction is only a mindless drone. Are you consider yourself as one of those?"_

"Why am I fighting in the first place?" Zakri asks himself. "Am I just a drone?"

Nora appears with her wheelchair as she calls for him, "Abang, look at me! I can finally move my hands a bit."

He turns toward her. She is trying her best to move the wheels.

Zakri smiles, looking at his sister's effort. She has always try her best on her own, so that she can lower the burden of people around her.

Nora stops as she is exhausted. She is panting hard.

Zakri walks toward her and kneels in front of her, "Nora, what is the reason of you being so hardworking?"

Nora looks at her brother, "I don't know. But I do know that sitting around doing nothing and letting someone else do it for me it's not good. That's might become something that drives me to keep on trying."

Zakri looks at her for a while. Something that will make you doing something? What about him?

A noise is heard suddenly. It was the door bell.

Zakri quickly runs outside as he saw Tina standing in front of the house's gate.

"Zak, I think I found a way to find the Tokijin," she tells him. "Let's get moving!"

"Let's go!" he agrees as he opens the gate. He then stops for a while, "I like it when you call me Zak just now."

Tina blushes as both of them keep moving.

"Okay, tell me why are we standing in front of the Sepang Circuit?" Zakri asks her.

Both of them are now, as stated, standing in front of the Sepang International Circuit. That time the famous Formula 1 race is on.

Tina enters the place with him following as she explains, "Well, since Tokijin came from people memories of something during the deleted timelines, they might have came from those person, right? And they will act like what the memories are all about. My theory is, since there are a lot of memories to remember, they might appear out of someone who did some paradoxes. The act those Tokijin made might be connected to the paradoxes they made. If we could figure it out, we might have the chance to track them without them doing any destruction."

"And why are we here?"

"The Bear Tokijin came from Mina Kusari, an engineer of Victory Team Racing, one of the team that participated in the Formula 1. We might get some infromation from her," Tina explains some more.

Zakri grabs her hand, "Whoa, hold your feet for a while. How do we get the information if it came from the deleted timelines? It could be anything. She might have been doing something different before."

"At least we have something," she tells him as they continue their journey.

The two finally reach one of the pit stops with a large V as its logo. The place is busy as the race is already on.

Tina walks toward a man as she asks him, "We came from Time Machine Corporation. May I ask where Chisato Kusari is?"

"She is there," the man is pointing at a girl. She is speaking with someone else, probably her teammates.

They goes toward her as Tina greets her, "Miss Chiasto, right?"

The girl nods, confused.

"Can we talk about something for a while? It's really important."

She nods again as she brought him to a corner.

"Okay, am I in some sort of problem?" Chisato asks them.

Tina takes out her iPhone as she presses an application. She then opens up her mouth, "Remember the monster earlier? Sorry to say, but that thing came out from you."

Chisato looks surprise.

"I'm sure you have heard about some companies that give a service of time travelling, right?"

"Yeah, I did heard from the news," the engineer agrees. "I don't know if that was true, but it might be."

Tina proceeds to ask some more questions, but Zakri quickly interferes her, "Chisato-san, one of your team's driver will be arrive."

Chisato looks away as she quickly joins her fellow engineers.

Tina glares at him. He responds, "Let me handle this."

A white car arrives as the team quickly change the tires and fill up the gas before letting the driver to move away.

The girl walks back toward them as she says, "I'm sorry. But it is our job to make sure the car is ready to continue the race." She then sighs as she looks away, "It must be easy being the driver. All you have to do is to drive the car."

Something suddenly tells Zakri to ask her something.

"Chisato-san, is there something you wanted to do? Like be a racer or something?" he asks her.

She nods, "I do want to be one. My dad is a racer of Lotus Team Racing. I always train to become the best racer in the world, just like him. I almost gets the chance of realizing my dream before. One of our driver got hospitalized and we have no reserve driver that time. Instead they let my manager's spoiled son to race."

Chisato then looks at them as she asks, "There is something I noticed about that monster. It keep rushing with full speed while crashing toward some vehicles. Even if it is on the straight line, it will try its best to crash other vehicles. Why is it doing that?"

Zakri explains, "You see, that thing, Tokijin, appear because you made some huge changes in time travelling before."

"Me? Time travelling? What did I do? What did I changed?" she asks him.

"I think, you did get the chance to replace the injured driver, but a huge accident happens when you race. It is explained by the behaviour of the Tokijin. You might have changed your manager's decision from choosing you to replace the racer," Zakri replies.

Later, screams are heard. Crashing noises can also be heard.

Zakri and Tina quickly runs out to see the chaos.

The Bear Tokijin is rampaging as it crashes and flips the race car around the place.

Tina runs toward it as she contacts someone, "Team A, this is Captain Tina. A Tokijin is rampaging at Sepang International Circuit. I repeat, a Tokijin is rampaging at Sepang International Circuit. Dispatch immediately."

She then straps her iPhone and puts the Time Brace on top of it. She then pulls out a key from it.

**"Henshin!"**

Tina transforms into Time Captain as she takes out her combat knife and starts slashing the bear. She then does a backfilp and takes out a rifle as she starts shooting.

Soon after, a team of Time Cops appear an start pummeling it as well.

Zakri is about to help as he is blown by a strong wind. He crashes on a wall as he regains his position back.

The Blue Timer is standing nearby him as she says, "Round 2."

He takes out the Paradox Driver as he straps it around his waist.

**"Omae wa paradox kara jikkō suru koto wa dekimasen!"**

Zakri takes out the stopwatch on his right side as he throws it in the air and grabs it with his left hand. He then puts the watch into the spinner with one swipe. He moves his right hand toward the spinner in 45 degree, spins the spinner 90 degree clockwise.

**"Time, Henshin!**

_TIME!_

Zakri transforms into Kamen Rider Paradox (and the current form is called Time form) and charges toward the girl. He delivers a punch, but she managed to grab the fist.

"Already think about the question?" she asks him.

Zakri smirks as he punches her on the stomach, making the grab to loose a bit. "Sorry, I don't play nice," he says as he pulls his right hand and punches her in the face.

The girl feels her lips as she is bleeding with blue liquid. "Impressive," she wipes the blood out of her face.

"Tell me. Why did you fight?" she asks her the same question again.

Paradox relaxes a bit as he replies, "I don't know."

"Eh?"

"But that does not mean I have no direction. I will keep fighting, until I found the path that I supposed to use," he readies in his fighting stance.

Blue Timer lets out a huge sigh. "Good for you."

She walks away from there, "We'll meet again. And when we do, I won't hold back."

She disappears into thin air.

Zakri moves his attention toward the Bear Tokijin as he charges toward the enemy.

He jumps over Tina and lands a kick on it. He then grabs its shoulders and throws it onto a wall. Zakri grabs a SMG on the ground and runs toward it, shooting it down. He then jumps over it and shoots in the short range. He punches it with his right hand, causing the bear to thud somewhere.

The Bear Tokijin stands up as it run away from there with full speed.

"Tsk, damn it!" he shouts out loud.

"Time to use this then," a voice is heard.

Tina and Zakri turns to their back and saw a man with a grey bike.

"My name is Jason Sakamoto. Riku-sensei sent me to give you this bike, the Time Glider." he said, walking toward him. He then opens his mouth again, "The Paradox system will tell you everything about it system right now."

"What?" Zakri confused.

Inside his helmet, he suddenly saw a lot of data for a while. Smirking, Paradox runs toward the bike and rides it to chase after the bear.

Tina looks at Jason, "So, the information has finally been installed?" He nods.

Zakri is now chasing after the bear. The speed of the bike is too much for normal human to stand with. After a while, he finally past the bear and stop somewhere far from it.

The rider takes off from the vehicle and grabs a wall that separate the spectators and the circuit. He then uses his might to move the wall and forms a barricade.

The bear rushes toward him and found itself crashes onto the now-barricade wall.

"Let's play with time," he shouts as he flicks a switch on the side of the spinner.

_TIME SEQUENCE ON!_

The place around him is getting slower as he pummels his fists and his kicks on the really-slow bear. It trying to run but he gives the monster no room to escape.

_TIME SEQUENCE OFF!_

Zakri gives a powerful punch onto the bear and making it struck onto the ground. The bear can no longer runs away.

He runs toward the bike and rides away from it, doing a u-turn and rides back toward the bear. Zakri then flicks a switch on the bike and spins his spinner 360 at the same time.

_TIME UP!_

_CRASH ON!_

Paradox rides the bike with full speed as he and the bike engulfs in fire. He then jumps toward the bear and deliver his rider kick, Paradox Crush as his bike crashes itself onto the Bear Tokijin. It explodes as soon as the attacks met him.

Zakri lands somewhere as the bike reaches him and stop. He de-transforms as he looks at the explosion.

Back at the Timer's Lair (the official name for the place), Blue Timer appears there as she yawns. She then looks around her and saw Red Timer is looking at a vortex.

"That Paradox IS fun! Red want to play with him next time!" she shouts cheerfully.

Blue Timer sighs as she walks away from there.

Green Timer is seen leaning on a rock. He smirks, "Kamen Rider Paradox. There is a lot of stuff I wanted to know about him."

Zakri, Arip and Hikari are sitting inside a restaurant. Hikari is having a fried noodle, Arip is fried rice and Zakri is eating chicken rice.

The place has a television as it shows a news.

Reporter: "The Formula 1 race is interrupted by a myterious bear-like being. As the bear is rampaging, a group of mask-wearing people fight the monster while help everyone evacuate the area. After a while, another masked man appear fighting the monster. People were thankful by the help of those who fought the monster, especially someone who some of them called Kamen Rider."

Arip is shock to see the news, "Kamen Rider? I thought we are living in a world where no super hero exist?"

"Don't you even read news?" Hikari responds. "A month before, a three-colored masked man is seen in Japan fighting some monsters. Also, there is reported that a man in iron suit and a team of colored samurais fights a group of monsters."

"But, here? In Malaysia?" Arip asks her. "Why on earth they attacked us? We have no super hero."

"We have a transformer and a guy wearing lizard suit," Hikari replies.

Zakri laughs as he says, "Don't you even heard about the infamous Prowleranger in Japan right now?"

"What?" Arip asks, clueless. Hikari and Zakri laughs at him.

Tina appear beside Zakri as she sits on a chair nearby, "Hey, Zak. Filling up your stomach?"

Hikari interferes, "Whoa, whoa..Since when you two are like this?"

Zakri rolls his eyes as he winks at Tina. Both of them laughs.

**Finnish!**

**The three colored hero is OOO. The iron guy is Iron Man. The samurais are Shinkenger. The transformer is Mantera. The lizard guy is Cicakman. Mantera and Cicakman are from sci-fi movies from Malaysia.**

**I don't like how the story went. And I hope to make a better chapter next.**

**Next: Brown Timer Vs Paradox. He doesn't like it when someone is seen much better than the Timer. Dozer Tokijin is stealing...candy?**

**Off to finish up the chapter 2 of Prowleranger.**


	3. Cooking Is Dangerous

A/N: Quick thing, guys. The Timer will now have better names.

Cooking Is Dangerous

Zakri wakes up at morning as he yawns. Just now he saw something weird in his dream.

He saw the blue-haired girl try to save him from something. Also, he saw a mysterious silhouette walks toward him. An evil aura can be felt from that person. Then he woke up.

As he tries to stands up, he saw a blue shiny thing beside his pillow. Zakri grabs it to inspect it.

It is a necklace with a blue droplet-shaped pearl.

"Where did this came from?" he asks himself.

Zakri never saw the necklace before. Just where does it came from? And how come whenever he touch it with his hand, he can feel a warm feeling coming out of it?

Yes, that's what he feels right now.

A song is heard as he answers a call on his phone.

"I see. I will be there."

* * *

><p>Zakri and Tina are now at Riku's office.<p>

Riku handed them Tina's iPhone as he says, "I've already installed a new application inside her phone. That application is called Time Tracker. It can be used to scan people's memories in the lost timelines. Wth that, it will be easier to figure out what the Tokijin is after for."

Zakri responds, "I've been meaning to ask this. Just how many timelines that have been deleted?"

"Over 9000. No, maybe more than a billion," Tina replies.

"What!" he shocks. "How can you scan some memories that is connected to the Tokijin if we have so many timeline to check? Is there any filter works in that thing?"

Riku puts his fingers on his chin, "Well, this thing is still a prototype, so not much we can do with it. At least we try."

Zakri sighs, "I wish Paradox can do more than just fighting..."

* * *

><p>Red Timer, Akatoki, sighs as she suddenly snarls, "Red feels bored. Red wants to play!"<p>

"Why don't we play together again?" Yellow Timer, Kiitoki, replies. She sits beside the red-robe girl as she brushes her hair.

Akatoki still snarls, "Red want to do something new!"

Brown Timer, Chairotoki, suddenly responds, "Why don't you waste your time create a Tokijin? It's better than just sitting here shout like a little girl.

"You sure have no manners, Chairo," Green Timer, Midoritoki speaks. "She is still 16. Besides, she is our leader. We have to respect her."

White Timer, Shirotoki, responds. "She will always be 16. We are living between the time where our age won't be eaten up. We are immortal!"

Akatoki stands up happily, "Great idea, Brown-san! Red gonna go find someone to get the Tokijin. Momo-chan, Ao-chan, can you help Red?"

Both Pink Timer (Momotoki) and Blue Timer (Aotoki) shouts, "Okay!"

The three girls goes nearby a cliff. A vortex appears on the wall that looks the same as sky. They are actually live on a floating landscape with the navy-space around them.

Violet Timer (Muratoki) and Black Timer (Kurotoki) are talking to each other.

"What now?" the purple guy asks his friend. "Aren't you going to do something?"

"Not now. It is still early," Kurotoki replies as he walks away.

The three girls are still searching for the perfect victim. One by one person was shown in the vortex. The Timer use their ability to scan into people's heart in search for their lost memories.

Akatoki suddenly point out at a girl as she shouts excitedly, "Red like that one! Red want her Tokijin!"

She quickly throws a red needle into the vortex.

* * *

><p>The needle enters a woman through her neck as she starts to scream in pain. A monster walks out of her body.<p>

The monster is known as Dozer Tokijin. It resembles a red-colored bulldozer.

The Dozer Tokijin walks toward a retail shop as it crashes the place, searching for something. It then grabs a bunch of lolipops and walks out of it.

Zakri and Tina arrives on the scene as both transforms.

Paradox jumps toward the monster to attack, but the dozer pushes him away with its blade on its right hand. Tina shoots it with her pistol, but it is no use.

The dozer walks toward her and pushes her out of the way. The Dozer Tokijin then changes into a car-size bulldozer and drives away from there.

Zakri stands up as he takes out the stopwatch. He then presses number 39 and pushes it back into the spinner.

Time Glider arrives beside him as he gets on it.

Tina is surprised, "Why don't you just bring that around you in the first place?"

"This is Malaysia. No unauthorized modification allowed in this country!" Zakri replies as he revvs up the engine.

Tina gets behind him, "Well, that's suck."

"That's why Malaysia is one of the worst countries for new generations," Zakri responds as he speeds up, chasing the incredibly fast dozer.

As they race with each other, Tina tries to shoot the dozer, but the shell is just too strong. The dozer is then chooes to knock them away with its brute strength.

The two crashes to the side of the road.

Zakri de-transforms as he tries to stand up properly. "Damn it!" he mutters.

* * *

><p>Back to the In Between, Akatoki laughs out loud as if she just watched one of Shane Dawson's video, "Paradox can't even touches Red's Tokijin! Lame!"<p>

Chairotoki smirks, "So the Paradox IS weak after all."

"Says someone who didn't even try to fight him," Aotoki responds. "You're not fighting him yet, how did you know how strong he is?"

The brown Timer turns toward her, "If he can't defeat you, how can he become our threat?"

She smiles like the cat from Alice in Wonderland (maybe a bit smaller), "Even so, you should be careful."

"And that's because...?"

"Because while I'm fighting him, I am analysing his capabilites. I'm also try to study his own history. He is a man who had survived billions of paradoxes. And his strength grows stronger for a mysterious reason. My theory is, if he can survive those paradoxes, he can also absorbs our strengths and make it his own."

Chairotoki makes a sound 'tsk' and walks away from there, not before smashing a rock nearby.

Zakri and Tina returns to the battle scene from before the chase as they saw Jason with a girl beside him. The girl is fainted.

"Who is she?" Tina asks him. He replies, "The source of the Tokijin."

Tina quickly takes out her iPhone as she clicks an app. The screen shows a pink radar as a blue light appears from the top of it, scanning the girl.

The screen then shows a lot of video as she says, "Scanning complete. I need to analyze this memories."

She then walks away from there.

* * *

><p>Zakri, Jason and the girl is now at the hospital. She is awake. There is a doctor with them, checking her current status.<p>

"So, Miss Cho Asthar," the doctor speaks to the girl. "Your body just worn out a bit. You can walks out of here right now."

"Thank you," Zakri thanks him.

Asthar looks at them, "What is that monster? What's that monster that came out of me just now?"

"Your memory," Zakri explains to her. "You have once used a time machine and create a time paradox. That thing came from the time you have deleted in order to create this time."

Asthar is confused, "But, what is it? If it's true, then what did I changed?"

Jason replies, "That is the problem. We haven't figure it out yet."

The rider sighs, "The only clue we have right now is the Tokijin. It seems that thing robbed a reatail store earlier. I saw candies in its hand."

"Candy? Why on earth did it rob candies?" Asthar asks. "And how does that conneced to me? I mean, I hate candies."

"Hate candies? Interesting," Jason responds as he stands up. "Maybe I should look up in the library, now that we have the keywords."

"What are you, Double?" Zakri jokes.

The man walks out of the place, leaving them both.

Zakri takes out a notepad from his pocket as he tears it off. He then writes something on the paper as he gives it to the patient, "This is my phone number. Call me if you ever thought of something."

"In my theory, even though your life is changed, you are still you from before. That's your own nature."

She grabs the paper as he walks out of the place. "My own...nature?" She mutters slowly.

* * *

><p>The scene changes into a place with books and racks of books. Jason is seen reading boks and books.<p>

Tina walks pass him as she stops and turns toward him, "Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Researching."

"Researching?"

Jason explains, "Since we know her name and the fact that the Tokijin robs candies, we might find the memory of her previous life."

"In other word, we might find out what the Tokijin is re-enacting, right?"

"Yes," he replies. "The thing is, why all of this memories are recorded in books? I thought the first successful time travelling is in 3089? Why don't we have super computers or something?"

Tina explains, "It is. The first time travelling was made by Argo Gioone in 3089 Anno Domini year or Expanded Century 48. He time travelled back through time to uncover the mystery of the pasts and ended up creating a paradox as he is stuck in 2007 forever. Luckily for him, there are some materials needed to create another time machine can be found in that year. In addition, he built a paradox-proof room to make sure any paradoxes happen won't effecting him. Since it was 2007, he uses books to record any time travelling he made so that he can check it again if something wrong happens."

"And that's why starting from 2007 that we have this time travelling stuff, right?" Jason confirms the explaination.

"It is," said the captain as she walks away from there.

* * *

><p>Zakri is riding on his bike on the street. The dozer is still in pursuit so he is searching for it right now. He could not care much if any cops suddenly blocking him, arresting him for illegal modification when the monster dangerous to everyone is still out there.<p>

He decides to settle down at a mall. The bulldozer might not here right now. It might be with those Timer the blue girl mentioned before.

What's bad in this situation is he has no lead on that thing. Both Jason and Tina has gone researching. If only he could do something about it, not just fighting.

From a near side of the shopping complex, a man in brown robe is hiding behind a tree. He whispers to himself, "There he is..."

* * *

><p>Back to Jason and Tina, the girl finally said something.<p>

"I think I've found it," she gives her phone to him. "It shows here that she loves doing some experiments with a lot of weird ingredients."

"What kind of experiments?" Jason asks her.

"Cooking."

"Well, that's make sense. Maybe the monster try to do some experiments with candies."

Tina then speaks, "The question is, edible materials is not the only thing she used. Sometimes she used other peculiar stuff like acid, fertilizer and even human waste."

"Poop? Ew, that's gross," Jason responds, shaking his head. "So, our problem here is where the monster might be."

* * *

><p>Asthar is looking at the ceiling. She is still thinking about what Zakri said about her doing a time paradox. What changes is that? What did she changed that has something to do with candies?<p>

"ARRGGHHH!"

A loud scream is heard as she wakes up from her rest. Asthar quickly runs toward the door and opens it up.

Right after the door is fully open, Dozer Tokijin pasts before her, carrying a pack of blood.

Recognizes the same monster that came out of her, she follows it carefully from behind.

After walking through the corridor while knocking guards, doctors and nurses, it finally enters a room. Curious, Asthar enters it as well.

The room is actually a some kind of surgery room. She hides somewhere as she looks at the bulldozer carefully.

The monster takes out a black bag as it unzips it and throws some stuffs onto a table nearby. There are 5 candies (the one wrapped in packets), 3 lollipops, a whole chicken, a toothpaste, a jar of peanut butter and a jar of strawberry jam, two packets of flour and a baking powder. The dozer then puts the packet of blood onto the table. It then grabs a metal tray (the place where the doctors put the surgery tools whenever they are operating).

The monster tears off the packets of flour and the powder into the tray. It then grabs a spatula out of nowhere and starts to stir the flour. While that happen, the Tokijin pours the whole toothpaste into the tray, mixing it up. Both jars are also inserted into the mixture.

Dozer Tokijin puts all the candies onto the table as he crushes it with his strength. The crushed candies is then sprinkled into the tray.

It grabs another tray as it puts the chicken into it and pulls of the head. It then pulls of all other fat and bones and proceed to pour the blood into the chicken. The monster then crushes the chicken the blood spills out from the meat. The red bulldozer lifts the chicken and throws it into the mixture-filled tray. He then opens up its chest, puts the mixture into its body and closes itself.

After a few minutes, Dozer Tokijin takes out the tray out of its body and reveal a some kind of cake with chicken's meat in it.

Asthar has seen all of it. She feels disgusted by the way of the cake been produced, but the presentation isn't bad if she does not knows about the ingredient and the process of making it.

She is about to run away from there wehn her head suddenly rings out. The girl felt a huge headache as she tries to bear the pain.

Inside her head, she saw a lot of visions. Those visions were quick and hazy.

The Dozer Tokijin, didn't realized her presence, walks out of the room with the tray. A guard tries to attack it, but the heavy vehicle grabs the man's hand and look at him, "Wanna try this?"

The monster slams the guard on a wall as it grabs a drumstick out of the cake. He then shoves it into the man's mouth, forcing him to swallow it.

* * *

><p>Zakri is still wandering around, not knowing what to do. He suddenly felt a movement inside his pocket as he reaches it out.<p>

It was the blue necklace with droplet shape earlier. The pearl shines really bright.

As if he was told to, Zakri puts the necklace back into his pocket as he speeds up on his bike.

The man in brown looks at him passing by, "Don't think you could run away from me..."

* * *

><p>At the same time, Tina's and Jason's iPhone rings as he said, "Tokijin is attacking at the same hospital as the girl's."<p>

"Then, we should make sure she and everyone else is safe," Tina responds as both of them run out of the place, leaving all the books.

Kurotoki appears right after they leave as he takes a look at the books, "Wow, I don't know it is this many to use to produce the Tokijin."

* * *

><p>The Dozer Tokijin is now outside of the hospital with Asthar tailing from behind. Her head is still hurt. She is then fainted on the pavement.<p>

Paradox appears from the right of the hospital on his Time Glider as he speeds more. As he got nearer to the monster, he jumps forward while lifting his bike and strikes the Tokijin with it. The attack seems to be effective.

"I knew you are vunerable to heavier attacks!" shouts Zakri as he strikes it again with his bike several times.

With one last attack from him, the bulldozer is thud away.

He takes a look at his bike as he notices something, "I don't know this bike can handle pressure."

Small cracks appear on the ground as it moves toward him. His feet is suddenly buried into the ground.

"What the...?" shouts Paradox as he is struggles to pull his feet.

A man in brown robe, Chairotoki, appears in front of him, "So, is this the Paradox that was feared by Timer for years?"

Zakri looks at him, confused, "Who are you? Are you the one who did this to me? Are you one of the Timer the blue girl said before? And what do you mean I was feared for years? Is there any Paradox before me?"

"I don't care what did you just asked," The Brown Timer responds as his eyes glow in brown light. "What I care is that you are going to be defeated right now!"

Chairotoki's body changes as he is wearing a some kind of brown rough armor.

Sensing an upcoming danger, Zakri slams his fist onto the ground with his full strength. The impact given by the punch is making the earth cracks some more, making a hole and letting him escape.

Chairotoki is shock as he charges toward him and gives him a straight punch from his left hand. Zakri quickly deflects it with his right hand and punches on the timer's gut.

Brown Timer slams his right foot onto the ground, causing an earthquake. Paradox loses his balance for a while.

This let Chairotoki have an opportunity to punch him some more. After a few punches, the brown-robe guy lets a fist on his gut, making him crashes a wall.

As for the Dozer Tokijin, Tina as Time Captain and Jason as Time Trooper appear and shoot it. They didn't notice the fight of Zakri and Chairotoki as they is busy shooting the monster.

"Normal attacks won't work on this guy!" Jason shouts. Tina responds, "We already know that!"

"Then, how about this!" Jason takes out a black grenade and pulls lever out of it. He then throws it toward the bulldozer. The explosion did effecting the monster.

Jason takes out a bazooka and shoots the monster three times. The dozer is thrown away.

Tina looks at him, shock, "What was that?"

"In the deleted memory, I was called 'Hero's Worst Nightmare' for a reason!" Jason replies. He then shouts as the monster walks toward him, "Another one!"

Jason throws a claymore as it lands in front of the monster. It then explodes as the monster fly upward and fell on the ground.

Back to Zakri, Chairotoki keeps punching him on the wall until he de-transforms. He then fell and sits on the ground.

"I think survive in those paradoxes means nothing to you!" shouts Chairotoki in pride.

Aotoki appears behind him, "You are making a big mistake resting while fighting."

"While fighting! He already lose!" he shouts, turning at her.

She smirks, "Are you sure?"

Feeling something, he slowly turns toward Zakri. A hit is felt on his head as Zakri proceeds to headbutt him as soon the timer is facing him.

Chairotoki is thud away as Zakri stands up. His eyes is glowing in yellow-green color (his eyes is dark brown in color).

Aotoki smiles, "I think I'm going to enjoy this live."

Zakri, without his suit, walks toward Brown Timer and grabs his neck, lifting him. He then throws him somewhere.

Chairotoki is flying away as he quickly lands on the ground. His feet is covered by the ground, not allowing him to slide backward. He then punches the ground as cracks appear toward Zakri.

He notices it as he transforms into Paradox and punches the ground, making cracks of his own.

The two cracks collide and a spike appears from the ground.

Brown Timer makes a sound 'tsk' and disappears, leaving dirts as a trace. Aotoki smiles as she disappears as well.

Zakri notices the fights between Jason and Tina as he runs toward the scene.

Tina knocks his head, angered, "Where have you been?"

"Making an earthquake!" Zakri replies as he spins his spinner 45 degree.

Pieces of metal appears in front of him. They then forming a grey luminescent broadsword (think of it as grey-version of Brotherhood from Final Fantasy X) as he grabs it.

Tina turns toward Jason, "Did we installed that thing inside his belt?"

"I don't remember doing that. Maybe we could ask Riku-sensei," he responds, shock with the sword's appearance.

Zakri ignores them as he shouts at the bulldozer, **"Omae wa paradox kara jikkō suru koto wa dekimasen!"**

He rushes toward the monster. He then swipes his sword toward the monster's blade. The blade crashes as Zakri strikes it again and again and again. Some parts of the monster crumble on the ground.

Without wasting more time, he takes out his stopwatch from the spinner and puts it onto the sword.

_TIME UP!_

The sword engulfs in grey wind. He then slashes it, shouting, "SEIYYAA!" A grey crescent-shaped wave is shot toward the Dozer Tokijin is the monster splits into two before explodes.

Tina and Jason, in civillian form, reaches him as he reverts back to his civillian form. She looks at his face as she saw something.

"Nice eyes you got there," she gives him a compliment.

His eyes is still glowing as he blinks his eyes several times. His eyes return back to normal brown.

* * *

><p>The three found Asthar on the same pavement as they proceed to wake her up.<p>

She wakes up as she looks around her, "Where is the monster? Why am I here?"

"You don't remember what happened?" Tina asks her.

She responds, "I remember seeing the monster making a weird cake. Is that what I used to do?"

Jason nods, "You loved making experiments for new recipes. You sometimes focused on cooking so much that you burned your family alive. Because of that, you blame yourself for having those cooking frenzy and using the time machine to make sure you never learn how to cook so that you won't get the same frenzy."

"No wonder I didn't know to cook until now," she said in disappointment.

Zakri (who seems to be missing while they are talking this whole time) appears beside them, bringing a red cake made by the monster. Of course, he doesn't know it.

"Hey, guys. I just found this cake and it taste really good," he said to his friend.

Asthar looks at him with a shocking face, "That monster made that cake and one of the ingredients is blood."

The girl, Tina and Jason stare at him as he stare back at them for a few minutes. All of them silence themselves after hearing her words.

Zakri turns around as he walks away from there, "You know, this thing isn't that bad." He proceeds to eat some more.

Jason looks at Tina, "I always wonder how did you put up with him."

She shakes her head.

* * *

><p>After the Tokijin event, everything went back to normal. Asthar starts to learn how to cook from her mother and also try to make sure that she doesn't get any cooking frenzy.<p>

About her visions, nobody know what's wrong. We just hope it won't be serious that it will become one of the plot's device...

* * *

><p>Akatoki is seen laughing and stomping on the ground, excited, "Paradox is so much fun! Red want to play with him again!"<p>

Kiitoki seems to be entertained by her actions, "We can play again, next time."

Chairotoki is punching rocks. He is flatered that he was defeated by a mere human.

Kurotoki is leaning on a rock behind him, "Next time, you should be careful with whom you met. Don't you know how many people like him living in this timeline, right?"

Elsewhere, Aotoki is sitting on a mountain. She is looking at the starless sky.

Midoritoki sits beside her as he asks, "Something seems to be making you happy. What is it?"

"The fact that Paradox is something special," the blue girl replies. "There is indeed something special about him."

Midoritoki smirks as they stare at the sky together.

* * *

><p>Zakri is hanging out with Tina and Jason. They are talking about how badass Jason is when fighting the Dozer Tokijin.<p>

Tina speaks to Jason, "Your badassery are like the infamous Birth with Deadline, Shintarou Gotou!"

Zakri continues, "It is. It makes me wondering what you used to be in your past life."

Jason responds, "Not that impressive."

"You must be Zakri Aiman bin Hashim, Kamen Rider Paradox, right?" A man wearing green vest and a striped shirt underneath appear in front of him.

All three of them look at each other as they stands up. Zakri speaks to him, "Yes. How did you know who I am?"

The mysterious person explains, "My name is Raito Sonozaki. You can call me Philip. We need your help right now."

"Raito Sonozaki?" Jason asks. "You mean, Kamen Rider W?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is done. Yes, that is Philip, the one half of Kamen Rider W. I am intended to have Paradox in his own world, with other past riders appearing as guests.<strong>

**Next: Zakri and others are going back in time, to Edo era while Nobunaga Oda is reigning Japan. They are in a mission to search for an artifact. Yellow Timer creates a Tokijin and it appear in the same time as well.**


	4. Time Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider and anything here that was belonged to others. Unless you guys doesn't know, fanfiction is where we this trademark thingy can be useless since these works are not entirely official at all.

Time Journey

_(OP Song: Shout Out by Shu Watanabe)_

Zakri, Tina and Jason met a man named Raito Sonozaki a.k.a. Philip. He said that he need their help. They then bring him to Riku's office.

"Raito Sonozaki, right? Just how did you know about us?" Jason asks him, demanding for answers.

Tina interferes, "He is the Earth itself, for god's sake. Of course he know a lot about us."

Philip looks at her, "Interesting. How did _you_ know about me?"

"Aren't you joined the Toku Hero War years ago? I was there at Futo. I saw you transforming into Kamen Rider W," she explains.

Zakri then speaks, "I thought you joined the war as Kamen Rider Cyclone?"

"There's no such thing as Kamen Rider Cyclone. Don't be silly," Tina replies.

Philip then responds, "He's right. I am Kamen Rider Cyclone later in the war. Shotaro, my partner had to use Double Driver with my sister, Wakana since it is in her posession at that time. I've used my own system thanks to Kougami-san."

"How did you know?" Tina asks the newest rider (who else?)

Zakri looks at the ceiling for a while. He then looks at them, "I don't know."

Riku then speaks up, "Either way, that's not what important right now. The important thing is what can we help, Raito-san?"

"I am actually waiting for my old friend to come here," Philip replies.

A voice is then heard from Riku's phone, "There's a man outside says that he wanted to meet you. His name is Satoru Akashi and he said he has something important to talk to you about."

The three protagonists look at each other, "Satoru Akashi?"

A father-like man wearing khaki shirts with red lining enters the room, "Good morning, Mr. Aikawa."

Jason stands up as he said, "Oh my god! You are Satoru Akashi! The Immortal Fang! Bouken Red from Boukenger!"

Satoru smiles, "I'm shocked you know who I am. Or rather, who I used to be."

Both Time Troopers look at him for a while. They are confused with what he just said.

Zakri sighs as he explains, "Long story short, he is now retired and now have a daughter."

"Okay, that's it," Tina got pissed off by the fact of Zakri knows almost everything. "How did you know?"

The rider looks at the ceiling one more time. He then responds, "I don't know."

Satoru then said, "Let's not waste our time, shall we?"

He begin to explains, "The reason of Philip and I came here is because we really need your help in retrieving a treasure we, Search Guard Successor Foundation called as Precious. Basically, Precious is an artifact that contain powerful energies. It is dangerous to let any wrong hands holding it. It is supposed to be SGS duty to collect them all."

"But, we can't this time. This Precious was hid by someone in the past, and no one can ever found it after that. That's why we need you, Kamen Rider who can travel into the past without hurting yourself to collect it for us."

"Wait, how did you actually know about us? How did you know it's in the past? And how did you get here from Japan?" Tina points it out.

Philip stands up, "I am the Earth itself. I can know about everything that occurs on this planet. That includes what happen in the past and the fact that Satoru can use Gogo Jet to travel around the place."

"Make sense," Zakri concludes. He then walks to the door as he says, "I'll better get ready if I ever wanted to go to the past."

Tina turns toward the guests, "That's mean yes."

* * *

><p>Aotoki is seen in the In Between. She is looking around the place as she is going somewhere.<p>

Midoritoki lands in front of her, "What are you trying to do?"

"Eh?"

"You've been suspiciously helping Paradox recently. What are you up to now?"

"What are you talking about?" Blue Timer smiles at him. "Aren't you the one who are secretly helping him?"

The two then laughs as he said, "Looks like it's a tie."

"Two is better than one," the girl responds.

Nearby, Akatoki is sleeping on Kiitoki's lap. Shirotoki is looking at them, "Man, you are like a mother to us all."

Yellow Timer smirks.

She puts Akatoki's head on the ground as she walks toward the edge. She then said, "This one is interesting."

Yellow Timer throws a yellow needle into a vortex.

* * *

><p>Didn't know what to do, Zakri just stuffs a lot of things into his bagpack. He know nothing about how his mission would be, so he know nothing about what he should bring, other than Paradox Driver. And the belt doesn't even need to be carried around despite it's come with strap, rather than the past riders' strapless belt.<p>

He just realized it few days ago that the belt can be left anyway and will appear on his hand whenever he needs it. It's like teleporting itself toward him. That way, he doesn't need to carry that thing around with him.

"You know what, I give up. I just doesn't know what to bring..." he sighs as he concludes.

Zakri throws his bag onto his bed as he sits on the bed. He then takes out the blue necklace as he looks at it for a while.

This necklace had helped him in searching the Tokijin before. Who knows where this thing came from, but this thing sure helps him a lot. He thoughts it would be better to keep for a while. He did in need for the necklace in case his supposed supervisor, Tina, got separated from him.

Zakri just found out that the iPhone is not given when people join the Time Trooper. The Time Brace given to them is compatible with any other mobile phone, even the first one ever built that people can use it to kill a dog with a single throw. But the strength of their armor depends on when the phone first debut, different than his Paradox armor's strength based on how many times he had gone through paradoxes.

Those who have iPhone or Android or any other cell phone that can use various apps can get news about Tokijin's activities faster. Those who don't only gets information from e-mail, short messaging services and the worst of all; letters.

Both Tina and Jason came from rich families. No wonder they are easily having iPhone inside their pockets. He came from a medium family that suffered from parent divorce and he can only afford a shitty phone that is waiting a time where he get to be thrown into a recycle bin.

"Abang, what are you doing?" Nora's voice is heard from behind.

Zakri turns his head as he saw her sister slowly pushing her wheelchair towards him. He smiles at her.

Seeing her effort of making herself useful is always amuses him. It's not that he thoughts she is a huge burden. Not at all. He always thought his beautiful sister is a good motivation for him. Nora is the one who insist in not getting help most of the time. She's the one who thinks herself as a load.

Zakri answers her question, "Just getting ready." He then kneels before her, "Adik, I have to go somewhere and I might gone for days. Who knows how long it is. Take care, okay?"

She nods happily and that smiles give him hopes.

* * *

><p>Zakri and others are now inside a room, which is called as Teleportation Chamber.<p>

The room consists of a huge sphere in the middle of the room with a lot of buttons around the place. There are a lot of people in there as they are working on their own place, making sure the time travelling is going smooth as it supposed to.

"Wow," the rider is amazed by the chamber. "This is the first time I saw this place."

Tina whispers, "You said that every time you came in here..."

The two and Jason enters the ball and sit on chairs inside. They strap themselves with seatbelts.

Riku, Satoru and Phillip walk into the room as the two visitors look around the place.

"Impressive," Phillip compliments. "It is really looks like what I thought before."

Riku turns toward his guests as he asks, "Can any of you tell me the date and the object's appearance?"

The past rider replies, "27th day of the third month in 1562 in Japan." The veteran ranger then continues, "The Precious, Sphere of Devil, is supposed to be a metallic silver round shaped. There's also supposed to have some linings, but I didn't know the detail of it."

Jason then shouts from inside, "It's enough. Let's get the ball!"

"The date has been inserted, sir!" one of the worker shouts.

Someone else then shouts, "Power is full!"

"Do it!" the CEO responds.

"Ready to launch in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Now!"

The sphere shines in blue as it is shaken from inside.

A moment later, a sound equivalent to an oven is heard.

"We're here," Tina said to them as she unstraps herself. Zakri speaks, "That was fast."

"What do you expect?" Jason asks as he walks out of the sphere, followed by the other two.

"I thought it would take a longer time to reach the past," the rider speaks.

Tina responds, "We're travelling through time. The time is useless when we are in the time itself."

They are in the middle of a field. The place looks calm and peaceful.

Zakri looks at the sphere as he asks his supervisor, "Hey, what about this thing? Are we going to leave it like this?"

Tina takes out her iPhone as she points it toward the ball. She then presses an app as the ball decreases in size. She picked it up and put it into her pocket. "Let's move," she said as they walk away from there.

As they walk through the yellow-grass field, they then saw a village not far from there. There is a red flag with six dots on it.

Jason then speaks up, "Hey, it's that Sanada's emblem?"

"Sanada? You mean, the Sanada Clan in the Warring State era?" Zakri asks.

Tina is shock with the fact that Zakri, a pure Malaysian that never went to Japan before and failed horribly in any history, actually recognizes the infamous Sanada Clan that once become one of the famous clan in Warring State era or also known as Sengoku era. She then asks him, "How did you know?"

"Err...Samurai Warriors?"

Never played that game before, Jason (who in his live has no love for RPG games) asks, "You do realizes that game isn't real compare to real life?"

Zakri trying to defend his honor as hardcore RPG gamer, "Don't you know that Samurai Warriors games were created based on Sengoku period in Japan? Some characters might not be true, but Yukimura Sanada, Nobunaga Oda, Ieyasu Tokugawa, most of them are true!"

Tina trying to break up the fight, "I've played that game before. He's right. Now we should move."

All three of them goes into the village as they saw the place as a busy place. A lot of people are doing their routine lifestyle.

The rider then grab his supervisor's shoulder as he asks, "Should we change to more appropriate clothes? They might think of us as oni."

Tina nods as she brings them into an alleyway. She then take sout her phone, "You're right."

She clicks an app as her clothes change from a normal black jacket (her uniform) into a pale pink kimono. Her long hair is tied up.

Jason's clothes changes into men's dark blue kimono.

Zakri looks at them for a while, "What about me?"

"Ooops, sorry," said Tna as she proceeds to push the app again.

Before she could even do that, the blue necklace inside the rider glows as he takes it out. His clothes then change into green kimono.

He seems satisfied with his clothes as he puts that thing into his...er...his...pocket?

Anyway, Tina looks at him with a suspicious eyes, "Oookay...what was that?"

"Hm?"

"What's that necklace? It looks extremely suspicious."

Zakri shrugs, "I get it under my pillow before. It seems to be very useful."

Jason shoes his palm, "Hand it over to us. We need to scan that thing to make there is no harmful substance."

Zakri sighs as he reluctantly give him that necklace. The neckace glows and shakes as it disappears into the owner's hand.

"It looks like we have to leave that thing for a while," said Tina as she walks out from there. The two follow her.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on a green field, three men in samurai armors are walking around the place. Nearby them are a camp with a flower-like symbol on a banner on top of it.<p>

One of them suddenly speaks, "Masayuki, are you sure about this? Betraying Shogun Tokugawa is the worst sin we will make."

Another man, Masayuki, turns toward him, "Kenta, are you seriously thinking of living your life as a servant of THAT man! ? Don't you remember? He is the one who killed our family!"

"Er...he's not the one who killed them. It's those bandits, remember?" the last man speaks.

"Shut up, Kaido!" Masayuki snaps as he turns around, "I better served under Nobunaga rather than living with that old hypocrite man!"

"But..." Kenta opens his mouth. "Are you sure this ball is a strong magical ball?"

"Indeed it is," a voice is heard.

The three looks in front of them as they saw a man in black clothing appears in front of them, snatching the ball away from them.

"Thanks for the ball," the man said as he runs away from there.

The three proceeds to chase him, but a yellow triangular pineapple-filled pizza-like monster appears and takes out slices of pizza. It then throws it toward them.

The three takes out their katanas and slashes the pizza, but it didn't effective even though it hit. The pizza pushes them away and attack them all.

Scared, all three of them run away from there.

* * *

><p>Zakri and others spend his time eating sushi at a sushi cart. The cart have a sign says 'Gold Sushi'.<p>

Suddenly a man is running away from another man. The man-on-run crashes onto the cart as Jason quickly kicks him into the face, making sure he does not disturb their eating process.

The man thud away and crashes onto a wall. The man that chases him just now stands in front of him, pointing him with a some kind of that era's police's weapon, "Criminal, you have no where to run!"

The man scared as he kneels in front of his chaser, "I'm sorry, Hidari-sama! I swear I will never steal again!"

"You've said that a lot of times. I, Shotaro Hidari, will never let you go this time and make this town cry!" the police said.

Zakri looks at him when he heard the name Shotaro Hidari. If he recalled correctly, There is a past Kamen Rider named the same. If he's not mistaken, it is Kamen Rider W.

As he keeps thinking, a group of humanoid figures with rib cage-like masks appear and attacking the place.

Tina stands up as she asks, "Tokijin?"

"No, it's Masquerade Dopant!" Jason responds as he shoots them with his pistol.

Shotaro, finishes beating up some of them, puts on a belt around his waist and takes out a wooden block with kanjis and a letter 'J' engraved on it.

A female voice suddenly came into his head, "You don't want me to help you, Shotaro-san?"

He replies, "I'm sorry, Wakana-hime. But not now."

He takes out another wooden block with a letter 'C' on it and presses both blocks.

_SHIPPU! KIRIFUDA!_

He then inserts it into the belt and flips it sideway.

_SHIPPU! KIRIFUDA!_

Shotaro transforms into a hero with purplish black color on his left side and green on his right side. He is also wears a samurai armor on his body. He has red eyes and an antenna that looks like a letter 'W'.

Tina is shock, "Kamen Rider W?"

"Looks different though," Zakri stated as he wears his Paradox Driver. **"Time, Henshin!"**

_TIME!_

Zakri transforms into Kamen Rider Paradox and goees to help the another rider in fighting those Dopants.

W looks at him as a female voice stated, "New rider?"

"Whatever. The more the merrier," said Shotaro as he punches a Dopant.

Paradox kicks some of them and punches another one. He then jumps over one and kick two of them. W spins around and gives a roundhouse kick. He then punches one and elbows one.

The Dopants is easily defeated after some time. The two riders reverts as Shotaro looks at him, "Are you a Kamen Rider?"

"Kamen Rider Paradox at your service," said Zakri as he bows toward him.

* * *

><p>A man is seen inside a cave. Kurotoki is sitting beside him.<p>

"Are you sure about this, Kurotoki?" the man asks. "Can this man be trusted?"

The Black Timer responds, "He is one of our trusted men. A skilled traitor of an organization that fights dream monsters from alternate dimension, combine with powers of artificial medals of desire. He is one dangerous human."

"What about this new guy called Paradox?" he asks again.

"If this Paradox guy truly have this Will of Hero, then we should be able to use him well in our part."

The man in black appears before them as he kneels upon them, "I've completed my mission, sir. Waiting for new orders."

"Good. Let's wait for the result," Kurotoki smiles.

* * *

><p>Shotaro brings them to his office somewhere in the town. There's a table at the corner of the wall and pieces of papers on it. A hat is hanging on another wall.<p>

He is explaining to others about his life, "We found an artifact that could be dangerous to the timeline and a new group monsters have been targetting those. Using a Time Train, my team gone to this era in search of it. But, we were attacked by a Kamen Rider and a black monster when we get here. Me and my team were separated in the end. I've been staying here for 1 year in order to search for our friends and the artifact."

Tina asks suddenly, "Wait. OUR friends?"

A girl in brown kimono enters the room as everyone's attention turn toward her. Shotaro then said, "Meet my current partner, Wakana Sonozaki. She is the other half of W."

"Nice to meet you," she bows at them.

Zakri suspiciously asks, "Don't you feel anything weird when she is inside your body like, literally?"

"Well, it's better than having a man inside you, right?" Tina responds.

Shotaro quickly shouts, "Hoi, what are you guys implying! ?"

Jason sighs. He opens his mouth, "We are from Timer Machine Corp. We were sent by Raito Sonozaki and Satoru Akashi to this time in search of a Precious called Sphere of Devil."

"Wait, Phillip sent you guys?" Shotaro asks. Zakri exclaims, "Yes, he is."

The ex-detective sits on his wooden chair as he sighs. His face shows a satisfaction.

The new ridr asks him, "May I know who your friends are? We might be able to track them down."

"They are Kotaro Nogami, Gotou Shintarou, Kotoha Hanaori, Alata and Miu Suto."

"Information sent." Tina said, tapping something on her iPhone.

Zakri looks at her, "What are you doing?"

"I just sending information to Travel Department in our company so that they can search for them anywhere anytime."

Zakri's blue necklace suddenly glows as his eyes glows into lime color. He then said, "I've found the sphere."

His eyes back to normal as everyone looks at him, shock. This is their first time seeing his eyes like that.

"What was that?" Tina asks. "Why is your eyes glow as if you were possessed by an Imagin?"

There is a long moment of silence. Zakri then runs away from there quickly.

"WAIT! !"

* * *

><p>A war is seen erupt between Tokugawa army and Sanada army. A man in red samurai armor among them is seen slashing his enemies with his spear.<p>

All of a sudden, the pizza monster came into the scene and attack each and one of them. The samurai trying to attack it from afar with an arrow, but his attack was cancelled by the thief.

"I'm sorry, Yukimura Sanada-sama, but you and Ieyasu Tokugawa along with both of your armies are in the way of our master's plan," he said as he kick the samurai away.

At the same time, Zakri and others reached the battlefield.

"Wow, Pizza Tokijin?" Zakri asks. "Of all the type of Tokijin they can have, it's a food?"

Jason then mentions, "Remind me not to eat pizza tonight!"

The thief saw Shotaro as he says, "Owh, the detective is here already? I've been longing to transform."

Shotaro shouts, "Marco Padilla, I've finally found you. SADE have sentenced you to die."

"Curse that annoying Dreamon hunters. They can do nothing when I'm not in the same world as theirs." Marco smirks as he wears a belt around him.

A small robotic creature with the head of a hawk, the front part of a tiger and the rear part of a grasshopper jumps onto his shoulder, "So, we are finally having our spotlight?"

"Get ready, Yuken!" shout Marco as he puts a medal-like key into the robot, Yuken's mouth as it changes into a claw. He then slids the claw on his belt.

_TATOBA FORM!_

His attire changes into a red, yellow and green suit. His head looks like a hawk with its beak straight on his face. There's a tiger claw on his wrist.

"A new Kamen Rider?" Zakri asks, completey shock to see a rider that does not look like any of the past riders.

Shotaro explains, "This is Kamen Rider FANG: Tatoba Form from the World of CLAW and FANG."

"Well then, let's do it!" said TIna as all four of them ready to fight.

**"Henshin!"**

_TIME!_

_SHIPPU! KIRIFUDA!_

**"Saa, omae no tsumi wo kazuero!"**

**"Omae wa paradox kara jikkō suru koto wa dekinai"**

A bunch of Masquerade Dopants appear in front of them as they charged toward the heroes.

Paradox takes out his Paradox Sword and slashes some of them. Tina jumps above him and shoots a Dopant. Jason throws a bomb behind them and shoots it so that it explodes, making a smoke bomb (since he does not armed with smoke bombs). Tina and Zakri charges with their blades and fight them. Jason joins in by shooting them with his pistol.

Shotaro jumps toward Marco as he tries to give a side kick on him. Marco quickly moves sideway and claws him on the chest. He then jumps high and kicks him several times. Shotaro summons a wind around him to counter the attacks and kick him to the ground. The evil rider rolls backward and readies with his stance. His claws glows and become longer.

"That's it," said Shotaro as he switches the 'J' block with a wooden block with 'M' on it.

_SHIPPU! HAGANE!_

His black side changes into silver as he gets a bladed rod. He then swings it toward Marco as he fights back with the claws.

Kurotoki appears before Zakri as he speaks to him, "We finally meet, Paradox."

"Who are you?" he asks the black-cloaked person.

Kurotoki smirks, "Your enemy." He then jumps toward him and shoots out black flames toward the rider.

Paradox jumps out of the way and tries to move forward toward the Black Timer, but Pizza Tokijin suddenly crashes onto him and sends him away.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he flicks a switch on his belt.

_TIME SEQUENCE ON!_

Slowing the time, he runs toward the pizza and slashes it several times. The time moves back to normal as the pizza is splitted into four. Zakri takes out his sword and puts his stopwatch onto it.

_TIME UP!_

Paradox slashes two of them as they destroy in an explosion. The other two run away from there.

Back to Shotaro, he seems to have some trouble with Marco. The evil rider slids his claw on his belt again.

_FINAL SLASH ATTACK!_

Marco slashes Shotaro with both of his claws twice and jumps high. He then luanches a side kick toward the detective. The impact of the kick causes an explosion and it seems Shotaro is defeated.

Or is it?

_CLAYDOLL! JOKER!_

At the W's spot, there are a lot of shattered pieces on the ground. Those pieces levitates, forming W's body back to normal. The samurai armor has been disappeared and the right side of him is khaki colored.

Wakana's voice is heard, "You're still in need of my help, aren't you, Shotaro-san?"

Marco smirks as he runs away from there.

"Wait!" shouted Shotaro. He tries to chase after him, but he is too injured to move a lot.

In a cave, the mysterious man just now and Kurotoki are standing, facing an altar.

"This Sphere of Devil can only be useful if we used it on this thing in the right moment," said Kurotoki.

The man laughs as he said, "Finally, human extinction are coming to the end!"

The two pizza slices are still on the run. One of them suddenly got stepped by a blue shoe. The other one dematerialzed into crystal and shatters.

Aotoki is seen standing as she looks far into a mountain, "It looks like my love one really needs my help this time."

* * *

><p><strong>Finish! Sorry for the changes I've made on W. I just wanted to play around with stuff. The wooden blocks are supposed to act like the Gaia Memories. And I purposely put Wakana as W's right side to see what's your reaction on this one.<strong>

**Kamen Rider FANG belongs to Shuriken16. I got excited when Paradox's world is nearer in Neo Decade by himself and put my customized version of Kamen Rider FANG called Tatoba Form. It is supposed to have the same power as OOO TaToBa, except it uses FANG system. Shuriken16, I am more than pleased if you ever use Marco or FANG Tatoba in your future chapters. No need to ask my permission.**

**Next chapter: Second part of this story. The Sphere of Devil causes a lot of trouble in the era and the team had to find the altar real quick before it is too late.**


	5. Time Trouble

**Time Trouble**

Shotaro wakes up and found himself on a floor under a futon, bandaged. He tries to stand up but the pain is too unbearable for him.

"Shotaro-san, you shouldn't move too much in that kind of state,"Wakana appears, bringing him a cup of coffee.

The detective sits properly and takes a sip of the hot drink.

The three agents from Timer Machine Corps are stalking from behind a door.

"Why did I feel like as if these two needs to be together forever?" Tina whispers to her friends.

Zakri then says, "To make sure that there is no gay relationship between Shotaro and Philip or incest-like events between Wakana and Philip?"

Tina stands correcting, "That's a family love. Philip just love his family that much."

"And before they know?"

"Okay, that is an exception. They doesn't even know that much about each other."

Jason asks, "Still incest, right?"

They slowly move out of the place as Zakri continues their speech, "What about the time Wakana wanted to marry her own brother? They even made the wedding ritual with her wearing wedding dress."

"She wanted to marry the Earth, not her brother," Tina responds.

Jason speaks, "Philip IS the Earth. He's dead and was resurrected back as Earth."

"He's part of Earth. She wanted to marry the whole Earth," Tina tries her best to win in this topic.

"Doesn't that Earth include him as well?" Zakri asks her.

She finally snaps, "Why are we talking about this whole thing when we are supposed to talk about the whereabout of this Precious ball?"

"We had no clue, remember?" Jason reminds her.

Zakri remembers something, "I met one of this Timer before. Maybe he has something to do with this."

"Good...now where should we search for him?" Jason asks him.

The rider rubs his head, clueless, "Er..."

"I think I can help you with this one," a girl in blue robe appears in front of them.

Zakri readies his stance, "That girl in blue. What did you one, Timer?"

"Timer? She's one of them?" Tina asks as she takes out her iPhone.

Jason asks the enemy, "Let me guess, you are called as Blue Timer, am I right?"

Aotoki chuckles. She then says, "Here I come to make a temporary truce and this is how you greet your beloved."

"Beloved?" Tina is shock with her statement as she looks at Zakri. "Zak, what did you do behind our back! ?"

"What? I don't even know her that much!" Zakri replies.

Jason sighs, "Damn, you're even do with something that we didn't even know the origin."

"What! ? Hell no! I'm not gonna do her!" said Zakri, panic. He knew that his friend is playing with him, but he is actually a sensitive guy.

Aotoki walks toward him as she pulls his right arm and rest on it, "You broke my heart..."

Zakri pulls his hand quickly as he asks, "Okay, stop it. What did you want?"

"Helping you. And spitting everything that you need to know about us Timers," her tone become serious.

Jason suddenly shouts, "Ah, finally! After 4 chapters with no clue who the heck are you guys, we are finally getting some answers."

Tina speaks to him, "It's better than going into half of the story not knowing what is the story is all about."

"Or the whole story with no real explanation," Zakri continues.

Aotoki smiles, looking at them. _I'm just helping you guys for now for the upcoming attack in our time. The attack that will unite two dimension into one._

"So?" Zakri asks her.

She snaps out of her mind. Aotoki was spaced out just now.

"We are the source of the Tokijin's existance. Well, mostly. We can only see memories of people who involved in the making of the paradoxes, and that's only the memories that have a relation with the paradoxes. If we push ourselves to create a random Tokijin out of a random, unrelated memory, we will be passed out and out of comission for hours."

Kiitoki is lying on the ground. Akatoki is trying to wake her up, "Yellow? Yellow? Are you okay? Yellow?"

Shirotoki sighs, "She created a random Tokijin again. Why did she always does this dangerous thing?"

"What about you guys? Where did you came from?" Jason asks her.

"We came from a huge paradoxes made that change the entire world. Because the changes made causes the timeline that have been made for more than 10 years to be deleted, memories of those paradoxes doers are been composed into entities called Timers. Us."

"Made from paradoxes, huh?" Zakri said, looking at the sky. "I wonder how did these making Timer-phenomenon works."

Blue Timer looks at him and saw the blue pearl necklace around his neck. _I see that he still keep those around._

"Anyway, what do you want? You said that you want to help us out." Jason asks her.

"I am. You see, the Precious you are searching for is currently with Kurotoki, the Timer you are talking about. He holds it because he wanted to make use of its power. Who knows why did he do that."

Tina sighs as she leans onto a wall, "If only we know where does it came from or what is that thing capable of..."

Shotaro walk out of the place, still bandaged, as he speaks to them, "You said that you are searching for Sphere of Devil, right? The truth is, that's the same thing we are actually looking for. And I know exactly what is the origin of it."

"The Sphere of Devil was created during the Toku Hero War, a war that unify both Kamen Rider universe and Super Sentai universe together into one world. The sphere was created by almost all evil person in any a lot of universes and dimensions. Jun Kazu of W's dimension, Doctor Maki of OOO's, Kyuseishuu no Burajira's of Goseiger's, Akumaro of Shinkenger's, Hashimura of CLAW and FANG's, King Mao of Kage's and a lot more. The original plan is to create a huge fight between the heroes of the dimension and letting the bad guys gain some advantages, but some heroes stop the fight before it is happening and backfired their plan. The ball eventually gone missing for years."

"Its ability right can only create a chaotic thinking to someone who walk toward it while it is activated. Only the one who used it can stop that thing. But, its real ability occurs when it is used at the same time with something called Uranium Moon Stone. Who knows what will happen if those two is activated at the same time."

Wakana walks out of the place, "The Uranium Moon Stone is being retrieved by Prowlerangers in the future. It's up to us to get the sphere if the rangers failed."

Zakri responds, "Well, I'm sure Hakeim won't messed up in this one. He is one great ranger if you asked me."

"Hakeim who?" both Tina and Jason asks him, looking directly at him.

There is a long moment of silence. Zakri then said, "I don't know" before running away from there.

* * *

><p>In the cave, a lot of people in samurai-like suit are seen lying on the ground, with Marco just reverts back from FANG Tatoba. He smirks, "Heh, this weak CLAW Bushido Mode the SADE keep sending doesn't help me throw away my boredom. Why don't they just send the ace of the team, Nolan Johnson to me? I've always wanted to try this powerful FANG onto him."<p>

A man appears nearby him, "Even if you have FANG system, doesn't mean you can beat CLAW Shinobi even without him changing into Trinity Mode. I would say that you need an upgrade."

"What's you deal, Gulskii?" Marco said to the man. "You know that my FANG Tatoba can beat Trinity and the three new FANG system althogether without any effort."

Kurotoki appears beside Gulskii, "That's your weakness. You are underestimating your enemy too much. This Nolan guy you are talking about has the Will of Hero. The stronger his will is, the greater the power he gets to defeat certain enemies. You do know about this JOKER appeared in your world, right? He is such a formidable opponent, yet he is defeated by a puny human."

Gulskii then continues, "What about this Shotaro? He was infected by the fear planted by Ryubee Sonozaki, but his Will of Hero is so strong that he managed to overcome it and defeat Terror Dopant."

"What about that Paradox?" Marco asks.

Kurotoki smirks, "There's a lot of users before this man, yet this man is already have its power at the peak, thanks to those paradoxes. If only he knows it. And before you said that he is still new in this 'being a hero' business, you should know that in one of his paradoxes he fought the unstopable Kamen Rider OOO in PuToTerano form, Kamen Rider W in Cyclone Joker Gold Extreme, all six Gokaigers with their full powers of Super Sentai and some other heroes and defeated 12 enemies at once, and he's not even Paradox that time. He is truly a godmod, if not because human lost their memories after paradoxes."

Gulskii sits on a ground as he yawns, "Ahhhh, I wonder why no TImer was created after that paradox made?"

"Who knows why, but before Paradox found his own true strength, we should make sure that the activation of this sphere and the stone in the future is not interrupted," said Kurotoki.

* * *

><p>Still in the same night, Zakri and Aotoki are resting nearby a river with their bare feet dipping inside the cold water.<p>

The rider looks at his enemy, "I wonder why do I feel this warmth everytime I'm with you? I mean, we are supposed to be enemies, right?"

"Owh, you think we really are enemies?" she asks him, resting her on his shoulder. "I never ever think of that about you."

Zakri got nervous, "Er..why are you resting you head on my shoulder? It's not like we are lovers..."

Aotoki chuckles, pulling her head off from him, "Wow, I can see that you never had any girlfriend before."

"Well, I've always waste my time taking care of my sister rather than chasing skirts..."

_Nora? Hey, isn't she is supposed to look like her, right? And Timers came from memories of people who created paradoxes. What if the Timers have resemblance to the owner of those memories? Is that mean that she is my sister? Should I ask her? Hmm...Maybe I should try. Just like Malay's old idiom, you'll get lost if you don't ask_

While he keep rambling those inside his head, the blue girl is looking at his expression, _He always make this face whenever he thoughts of something. What is that thing, I wonder._

"Err...Ao?" He asks her awkwardly, since he doesn't know what to called her. "Are you, by any chances, my sister's memory?"

"You do realizes that there are a lot of people who have the identical faces in this world, right?" she answers.

Zakri sighs, dsappointed, "Owh..."

"So...why are you guys create this Tokijin?" he asked her.

Aotoki glares at him, "Reverse psychology?"

The rider chuckles, "No, I just wanted to know my enemy better. I don't want to fight in a wrong side of a battle."

Blue Timer stretches her arms and starts to open her mouth, "Each and one of us are having their own reason for creating those Tokijins. Some of us wanted people to remember who they used to be in the past lives. Some just wanted to have a destruction. My reason is because I wanted to search for the reason of our creation. All of my Tokijins never create any destruction on their paths."

"How about this Kurotoki?"

"He is the most secretive Timer among us. Who knows what he want. But what I can tell you is that his intention is not a good one."

The two look at each other for a while as she suddenly rests her head onto his shoulder. The action shocks him, but for some reason he felt a warm feeling coming from her. He decided to let her do what she wants.

Jason and Tina are spying on them behind a huge tree far from there. Jason is using a binocular.

"What are they doing?" she asked her. Jason replies, "I think you better watch them by yourselves."

She grabs the binocular and watch them through it. She then grips it tighter suddenly, "Damn that womanizer! He is having a romantic situation with that non-human being! This makes me wonder why I never asked him to..."

"You do realized that we are teaming with a different kind of Zakri here, right? He's not who we used to know." Jason quicky interrupted before any spoilers made by her. "Beside, he is at least as good as who he is before. Or maybe even better? I don't know."

Tina looks at her underling, "How is he at that time?"

"A great warrior using only a transformation trinket worse than Proto-Birth. Yet he is one of the most fearful enemy for the past riders."

"Great, now you are doing a spoiler here!" she snaps.

Back to the lovebir-I mean, the rider and the enemy, Aotoki seems to enjoying her time with him. She then pulls her head, "Can I rest on you for a while?"

Without him giving an answer, she quickly rests her head on his lap. He reacts by rubbing her hair like a brother. Or maybe more like a lover, considering the two looks really close right now.

Tina gets really angered with her temperature rising fast. She walks out of the tree, "That's it. I'm going to stop this despicable thing before we get a human-Timer hybrid baby."

Jason quickly pulls her arm, "Hey, calm down! Let them be! We not even know who is the real pairing for him in this story. It's all up to the author."

"I decide my own story!"

"Just calm down!"

"If she ever dare pregnanting his child..."

"Which is NOT gonna happen, since this story is K rated, not M rated."

"...I am going to abort that child..."

"We are not going to have gore here, not even a lemon."

"...And crush her neck into pieces..."

"I told you, no gore here."

"...and paralyzes him in this and any new timelines!"

"Isn't that's a bit too much? Now I know why there's nothing between you two until this chapter. It's because your personality are not feminine. Isn't that kind of girl he likes?" Jason finally manages to stop her.

She asks him, "Really? I never know about that."

"Wait, what?" Jason asks her, shock.

The two stare at each other for a while. Jason then readies to run, "I...have something to do. I need to locate that sphere so that our job is going to be a bit easier..."

"Jason!" Tina shouts at him as he stands up straight, scared of her lioness shout. She walks toward him, "I am never a feminine girl. And both of us work just fine. Now, tell me who is he with at thhat timeline."

Her underling hesitate to tell her, but because he doesn't want to be left from any action after this just because his back broke, he decides to whisper something to her.

Her temperature rises more than maximum as she walks toward Zakri, leaving a trail of fire, literally.

"God, her power is out of control," Jason whsipers, scared with his boss.

Zakri senses something as he looks around him. Aotoki wakes up and saw Tina walking toward them. He turns to see her and realizes that he is in a very bad situation.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a jungle, a blue train is seen on a ground. It seems it was crash landed. Three men and two women are sitting around a campfire.<p>

A man in green jacket and a black shirt underneath suddenly speaks, "We can't waste our time any longer. We should get the artifact quick!"

A girly looking man in red jacket responds, "Gotou, don't worry. Everything is going to be just fine."

The last man in blue jacket kicks a tree, angered. "Where's the Kingliner when we need one! ?"

A girl in yellow shirt suddenly speaks, "Kotaro-san, I'm sure it will come eventually."

Another girl in silver jacket whispers, "I senses something coming nearby...It's...it's the enemies!"

All five of them stands up and ready with their...stuffs. A group of black-colored monsters charge into the place and the camera zooms out of that place, showing that the place is surrounded by the monsters.

**"Henshin!"**

_STRIKE FORM!_

**"Change Card, Tensou!"**

_CHANGE GOSEIGER!_

**"Ippitsu Soujou!"**

**"Let's Go On!"**

* * *

><p>That morning, Zakri and others are seen walking toward a field. Aotoki is seen in the team as well.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The others are inside the office.<em>

_Shotaro looks at his temporary partner, "Wakana-hime, have you checked the library?"_

_"The library? You mean, Gaia Library?" Tina asks._

_Wakana nods. "I've found out the location of the sphere. But it seems there is a war between Sanada clan and Tokugawa clan nearby the place. If they got caught up in the our fight, they might be in trouble and the future might be changed."_

_"How about Shotaro's friend?" Zakri asks._

_"They are not far from the sphere's location. I will send the information to them."_

_"Then, we should go now," Zakri said as he walks out of the place._

* * *

><p>They finally reach the field as two large armies are having a war. A huge group of black monsters appear out of nowhere and starts attacking the armies.<p>

"Damn it! They are already here!" shotued Zakri as he charges toward the battlefield.

**"Henshin!"**

_TIME!_

_SHIPPU! KIRIFUDA!_

The two riders, two pseudo riders (should I even told you guys which one?) and the Timer changes into their forms. As for Aotoki, her Timer form looks more like a blue female knight with a rapier. Wakana dissolves into particles and goes into Shotaro.

Tina realizes it as she asks, "Hey, why is she disappears and not fainted like Philip?"

"It's because she isn't even a human. She is just made up of particles and has no real body," Zakri replies.

Tina once again asks, "And how did you know?"

"I don't know..."

Paradox and W Shippu Kirifuda goes to the left to search for the sphere while Aotoki, Time Captain and Time Private goes to the other way towards the battlefield.

* * *

><p>In the cave, Kurotoki stands up as he looks at Gulskii, who is holding the sphere. He walks toward an altar as he prepares to put that thing onto a stone table.<p>

"Wait!" a voice is heard as a man in samurai armor centers the cave. "Johannes Gulskii, I have finally found you!"

"And you are...?"

"Johannes Gulskii, you are under arrest for infiltrating another dimension and trying to disrupt the story of this world! As a member of Affliate, you are under arrest!" the man shouts as he takes off the armor and throws in onto the ground.

At the same time, Zakri and Shotaro enters the place as they saw the man and shocks. "Who are you?" the detective asks.

"The king of the universe, just call me Shraffe," the man said as he charges toward Gulskii. He tackles that man as the two disappears from the sight.

Kurotoki looks at them as he said, "I really want to join the fight, but I gotta go."

He puts the stone onto the table as it shines bright. He suddenly mutters, "Damn it, the stone isn't been put yet! Marco!"

Marco appears in front of them, "I'm sorry, but my master's huge plan is needed for his own motives. **Henshin!"**

_TATOBA FORM!_

Changing into FANG Tatoba, he readies his claws and charges toward them. W and Paradox evade the claws as the two tries to attack him, but he quickly steps aside and punches the detective. Zakri kicks him onto the chest and does a backflip. He then readies his sword and slashes him.

Marco jumps high and tries to kick him, but the two good riders kicks him back, making him rolling on the floor. He quickly kips up, "Nice one, riders."

Tina and Jason are shooting the black monsters as the captain asks, "What is these creatures? It emits the same wave as the Tokijin but I never seen the grunts type before!"

Aotoki slashes some of them with her rapier as she said, "This is Kurotoki's Tokijin. It's called as Kurojin by us, Timers since most of his Tokijin is grunts. It's rare to see him summon specific type monsters."

A black samurai-like monster is seen among the armies as it charges toward Aotoki, "Traitor!"

She generates a wall made of mirrors from the thin air as the samurai crashes onto it and thud away. She then tells the Timetrooper, "That samurai is Kurotoki's!"

The samurai that joins the fight is called as Samurai Tokijin. The Tokijin stand sup and wields a black katana. Tina jumps onto it with her knife and starts to slashing it.

Jason joins the fight by shooting it with his shotgun.

Akatoki slashes the armor and it pierces through it. Tina slashes it, making a cross mark on the chest. Jason jumps onto him and puts something onto the monster. He then spins his body around it and puts something square on the back of it. The samurai struggles to slash him but he keeps on putting the square thing onto it.

After succeding on putting approximately 10 square things (which is seen on the legs, hands and face as well), he jumps away from there, joining the two girls.

"What was that! ?" his captain asks him.

"I'd say that you have never seen a C4 before," Jaosn replies the question and takes out something and presses it.

Samurai Tokijin explodes in a really huge explosion as Tina takes out a gattling gun and fires at the monster. The spinning part of the gun spins faster and faster as the shots started to change into a huge laser beam as the monster thuds to the ground.

Aotoki raises her blade at the same level as herself as the rapier covers in mirrors. She then runs toward the Tokijin and strucks it with her weaopn, followed by the mirrors crashes onto it, adding the damage effect.

The samurai explodes.

Back to the riders battle, FANG Tatoba seems to be in a lot of trouble as W and Paradox are gaining the upperhand.

_TIME SEQUENCE ON!_

Zakri activates the Time Sequence system which slows down the time around him as he takes this time to hit the evil rider. He then taps on Shotaro to allowed him to move freely in the Time Sequence.

Paradox runs toward Kurotoki as W finishes Marco with his windy punches and kicks. He then grabs the sphere away from the table and jumps away from there.

The time moves back to its original speed as Black Timer shocks to see the sphere's whereabout, "Damn it, I should have know that this thing will happen!"

He disappears into a vortex, leaving the rider alone.

"God damn it! I should have stole either FANG's blueprint or WING's blueprint for this Tatoba Form development, or even that Nexus system they talked about. I should have guessed that CLAW's system can never matched FANG!" shouted Marco as he is pushed away from there.

Shotaro walks slowly toward him as he speaks to the criminal, "I am not gonna kill you now. I am going to bring you to SADE."

Marco smirks as he stands up and takes out a card. The card shows a symbol of club and a letter 'A'.

"Kaishi Deck! ? But, how? You're not D-Brid, aren't you?" Shotaro is in a total shock with the discovery.

A man in golden suit and a man in silver suit lands somewhere nearby as the golden man shouts at the detective, "That's not the real Kaishi Deck! That's an artificial created by Gulskii as a present for him for giving a vital information about Nexus' system to Kurotoki!"

The two men continue fighting and gone away from there, leaving Shotaro in a total confusion, "Who?"

Marco de-transforms as he grabs his partner, Yuken. Yuken struggles to escape, "Marco, what are you doing! ? I thought that we are supposed to be partners! ?"

"Partners? The only partner I know is life partners, and I've always wanted that Yuliya to be mine," Marco responds as he tries to fuse his partner with the card.

Paradox walks toward Shotaro as the senior rider responding to the statements, "Ew, you're disgusting. I'm sure she doesn't like you and could never have that kind of feelings..."

"Well, there's always fanfic," Zakri speaks to the detective, in which Shotaro replies, "I'm sure the God of his world (refers to the author of FANG and CLAW, who else?) won't allowed his character to be used like that."

Yuken successfully fused with the card as he turns into a giant monster with a head of a falcon, front legs of tiger and rear legs of grasshopper. In addition, there's a pair of wings behind it. This monster is officially known as Kaishi Yuken.

Marco smirks as he said, "I still have my trump."

He throws an eagle-shaped key into the air as a mechanical bird grabs it and turns into a gauntlet and goes onto his right fist. He then swipes the gauntlet onto his belt and transforms into a fully red rider with a spinner on his right hand and talons on his feet while upgrading his head into a spreaded-wing head and yellow eyes.

_TAJADORU FORM!_

It seems that Marco has been changed into Kamen Rider WING: Tajadoru Form (that's the official name although it is still used the CLAW system. it's because this system supposed to match the WING system).

"Great, now we need to fight both giant creature and an evil rider that looks a lot like OOO TaJaDoru," Zakri complains.

Marco spreads his wings as he flies high, followed by Yuken as the creature smashes the cave's roof.

Outside, Kaishi Yuken starts to shoot fireballs toward the armies. Explosions appear around tthe place.

Suddenly, a blue train appears as it shoots lasers toward Yuken, causing him to crash landing onto the ground after a few hits.

Five warriors known as NEW Den-O, Birth, Gosei Red, Shinken Yellow and Go-On Silver jump out of the train, fighting Yuken.

"Guys, you're here!" Shotaro shouted at them.

Go-On Silver, Miu looks at him, "Sorry, we are late. There's a lot of business before."

"Gomenasai, Shotaro-san!" Shinken Yellow, Kotoha bows at him.

NEW Den-O, Kotaro shouts at Shotaro, "We deal with this thing! Get the SADE traitor!"

Shotaro dials a number as a huge green and black tank appears out of the train's back. The tank then opens up itself, showing a motorbike with a wing attachment on its back. He then jumps onto the bike and flies toward Marco.

Zakri spins his spinner as Time Glider appears out of nowhere. He then jumps on it as he spins a few times, causing it to levitate. Without wasting more time, he flies toward the evil rider.

Birth, Gotou and Gosei Red, Alata charges toward Yuken with their Drill Arm and Skick Sword respectively and slashes it few times. Yuken roars and stomps its feet onto the ground, causing the warriors to be thrown away.

Miu flies toward it with her Jet Dagger and slashes the beast on its head. Kotoha and Kotaro jumps onto its back and starts to slashes its wings few times. Alata and Gotou joins the wing slashing event as well.

Yuken fell onto the ground after its wings was slashed away from him. The warriors lands on the ground and starts their finishing move.

_Mission 2!_

_Red Dynamic!_

_Cell Burst!_

_Full Charge!_

**"Freezing Dagger!"**

Miu slashes an icy wave toward Yuken as his feet freezes on the ground.

**"Tsuchikemuri no Mai!"**

**"Red Dynamic!"**

Kotoha and Alata slashes at Yuken, cracking the ice.

**"Breast Cannon, fire!"**

Gotou uses his cannon on his...chest and shoots a huge beam toward the ice, crushing the ice into pieces. Yuken screams in agony. Kotaro then jumps toward his head and slashes down a huge slash that split its body into two.

The beast explodes in a really huge explosion. What's left in the scene is Yuken's small mechanical body struggling to move itself.

Gotou picks him up as Kotoha said, "Poor creature." Kotaro then calmly responds, "I'm sure SADE can fix him up. I just hope he gets a better owner after this."

Shotaro and Zakri flies toward Marco as the evil rider shoots beams from its back towarrd them.

_GEKKOU! HAGANE!_

W changes itself from green-black into yellow-silver and uses his bladed rod to slashes the rider from distance. Zakri readies with his sword as he slashes the criminal with a powerful slash, cuasing him to fell on the ground.

Marco slowly stands up as he said, "It's just a scratch..."

_FINAL SLASH ATTACK!_

He shoots out a huge fireball from his spinner toward the two riders as they crash landed onto the ground.

Zakri tries to stand up while picking up the sphere that was fell dowon from his grip. The sphere glows and crashes into pieces, showing a blue claw underneath. He looks at it with a total shock.

"This...is just a shell?" he asks himself.

A ringing noise suddenly enters his head for a while as he unknownly wears the claw onto his right fist while muttering in a deep voice, **"Space, Henshin." **He grips on the claws harder as the claws becomes longer. His suit disintegrates into particles, revealing a blue, sleeker suit underneath. There's lines all over his suit. His eyes glow from yellow into blue.

He just form changed into Kamen Rider Paradox Space Form.

"Wh...what is that form! ?" shouted Marco in fear as he shoots fireball toward him.

Zakri suddenly disappears into thin air as the ball flies away from there. He is no longer at the same spot. Instead, he is right behind him, tapping his left shoulder, "You have a long way to go if you want to beat me."

Zakri slashes him with the claw and grabs his left foot and throws him away. Shotaro, in Shippu Kirifuda form, runs toward him as the two line up.

The detective takes out the J block from his belt and inserts in into a slot on his right waist.

_KIRIFUDA, MAXIMUM DRIVE!_

Zakri spins his spinner in a full spin.

_TIME UP!_

The two riders jump onto midair. W Shippu Kirifuda's armor breaks into pieces and forming a drill-like shape on both of his feet as he splits into halves. Paradox Space disappears and appears up above the cloud while giving a drop kick in a speed of light. The three kicks hit WING Tajadoru as he explodes along with his unnamed winged beast.

The two riders stand still, proud with their victory.

* * *

><p>From nearby the cave, the golden man is standing, exhausted. He reverts into Shraffe as he whispers, "That Gulskii... He escaped!"<p>

* * *

><p>Shotaro and his friends are standing in front of the blue train, known as NEW Denliner. Zakri and others are standing in front of them.<p>

"So, we are finally parting ways. I wonder if we could meet again next time?" the detective said.

Wakana teases him, "Shotaro-san, are you being half-boiled again?"

"It's hardboiled!" shouted the detective as everyone laughs at him.

Zakri calmly answers, "We will. Someday."

The train flies off toward a rainbow portal that appears out of nowhere.

The rider then turns toward Aotoki, "It looks like we are enemy again."

"Then let me give you a present for you," she said as she taking off her hood.

Slowly, the two lips close with each other for nearly a minute.

Tina snaps, "That's it! You are getting a 'nice' present from me!"

"Calm down!" shouted Jason, pulling him away from her.

Zakri and Aotoki moves away from each other as the two embrace. She then walks away from there and enter a blue vortex.

"Have fun! ?" Tina asks, angered with him.

Zakri sighs, "For some reason, I felt like I kissed my own sister."

Tina snaps, "Yeah, like you had kissed your sister on the lips before!"

"I did."

Jason and Tina looks at him in horror as he looks back at them, "What?"

* * *

><p>Kurotoki appears back at the In Between as he said, "That Paradox is now officially the worst enemy we ever had. He has a strong Will of Hero. This keeps getting interesting..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Finish special parts.<strong>

**Next: They learn more about Kurotoki after meeting the whole team of Timers. Zakri attempts to fight all of them alone. Of course, Aotoki helps him in this situation as well. And, a man named Jonathan appears into the city. What's his motive?**

**My newest rider, WING Tajadoru is just another CLAW system upgraded but still using the same style. It's abilities are matched with the original OOO TaJaDoru and any other WING system in Shuriken16's.**

**W Shippu Kirifuda's finisher is called Kirifuda Extreme.**

**Also, we have a debut of Paradox Space form, the power-up form for Paradox. As you can see, with that claw, Space Adapter, he can teleports himself to anywhere by only stepping. This, of course, exhausted him.**

**And Shraffe is actually my character for Affliate Zero. I suddenly feel like to continue the story back for some reason.**

**And...I know this is a bit too early, but owh well!**

* * *

><p><em>KAMEN RIDER DARK OOO<em>

_"I fight for the freedom of my world, even if my system is not registered!"_

_"This is wrong! We are just fakes!"_

_KAMEN RIDER PARADOX_

_"I am your son, from the future!"_

_"I does not care for the next future, but I do care my near future!"_

_TWO RIDERS MEET UP IN A HUGE SITUATION INVOLVING THE PARALLEL UNIVERSES!_

_Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Ganbaride & Paradox: Movie War Cardass_

_"If I am your dad, who is your mother, my wife?"_

_"A girl with a blue hair."_

_"Aotoki! ?"_

_COMING SOON!_


	6. Timer Orgy

Timer Orgy

The three are now back to their own time inside that very own room. A huge sigh is released as Zakri walks out of the ball and gives the claw, Space Adapter to Riku as he said, "The sphere has become the claw."

Satoru grabs the claw and examines it for a while. He then decides, "It is now yours. This claw has claimed its owner."

Jason suddenly grabs the claw, "But this thing still needs to be check first to make sure it will cause no harm."

Zakri sighs as he walks out from the room. Tina looks at him as she slowly whispers, "Why won't you be the old you?"

* * *

><p>It is night and a heavy rain can be felt there. Zakri is walking down the road calmly and slowly. He always enjoys this wet moment and feeling the water touches his face and his body. It always reminded him for being alive.<p>

His life is really bad. Both of his parents had divorced after a huge fight. Neither both of them wanted to take care of Nora. His mother lives alone somewhere in Malaysia while his father are living with his older brother somewhere also in Malaysia.

Luckily that his older sister, Farisha, they live with currently willing to take care of her. She works hard just to take care both of her younger siblings. And that's why it is needed for him to help her out in some way. For example, get a goor job where the weight can be lessen a bit.

Suddenly, lightning is seen above him as thunder roars out loud. He quicken his pace toward his home and finally reaches it (it's just around the block).

As he opens up the door, Nora quickly jumps over him as she shouts, "Abang! You're home!"

Fell onto the floor, he tries to move, but his sister is on top of him and she is damn too heavy.

Farisha appears as she tries to help him stands up and Nora is back to her wheelchair. "What's this all about?" she asks her sister.

Nora looks frightened as she said, "Abang, don't go away..."

Zakri realizes her words as he smiles and taps her head genty, "Okay..."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tina and Jason arrives at his home as she presses the alarm button three times.<p>

Farisha opens up the door to see both standing in front of them, "Can I help you?"

"Err...we are looking for Zakri. Is he here?" Jason asks the woman. Farisha nods as he opens the door wide, "Come in. I'll call him."

The two enters as they sits at the living room. Tina decides to look around the place as she saw pictures on a black cabinet.

The pictures show Zakri and his family. It seems they are having fun in those pictures. To be honest, she actually knows a lot about him. His life before, his histories, his families, his daughter, their children...

Jason suddenly interferes, "Hey, are you trying to give a hint about the next chapters' plots?"

She quickly snaps out of it as she looks at him, smirking, "What are you talking about." _Whew, that was close..._

Farisha goes to his room as she knocks the door thrice. The door is open as Zakri stands there, as if he just woke up from a deep slumber. A slumber where he is actually inside a water. Nora is sleeping on his bed...wait, what just happened?

"She is still asleep?" Farisha asks her brother as he nods slowly. She then said, "Someone wanted to meet you. One of them looks like a Japanese with a slight of English in her while the other one looks pure Japan. Your friends?"

He nods again. He know by the description she gave that they are Tina and Jason. He never told them or anyone in the company about his address. Just what you could expect from someone who works in a time travelling company and remember everything that happened before this timeline was made.

He walks down to the living room and saw TIna looking at the photo. She looks like as if she is spacing out.

You want to know what's on her mind right now?

* * *

><p><em>"Tina, are you sure about this?" Zakri is seen wearing a torned black jacket.<em>

_Tina is wearing a green plain shirt. On her waist is Paradox Driver. She is holding a stopwatch. She nods at him with a confidence._

* * *

><p>The rider snaps his fingers several time in front of her face as she suddenly snaps back into reality, "Hm? What?"<p>

"Day dream?"

"N...nothing..."

Jason looks at the two as his mind starts to messed up. _Can those two retain what theirs in the first place? After million of time changed. Well, if they do, it can become one good story plot._

Zakri and Tina glare at him as Jason is daydreaming. They decides to knock his head off with a single flick each.

"Ow, that's hurt," he quickly reacts, rubbing his head. "Zakri, you need to control your emotions. You have a strength of thousand timelines, ya know?"

The two chuckles as Zakri quickly being serious, "So, why are you guys here?"

"We aren't supposed to do this, but there is something you need to know about that claw," Tina looks at him into the eye.

"That claw is some kind of device that can cut through space and can only be used by Paradox. It consumes your energy with each quick steps. We tried to use it but failed. The claw jumps out of our hand, as if it was alive."

This make the rider thinking, "Well, if you put it that way...I didn't really feel my body when I form change before. It's like my body is being control by something."

Jason suddenly speaks, "I hope that thing isn't sentient. If it is, then it will be just another rip-off of a story."

Tina glares at him and give him another flick.

"Ow, you know that you alone are one dangerous woman, right?" he said, rubbing his head again.

Suddenly, Nora appears nearby the place on her wheelchair as she speaks to her brother, "Good morning!"

"Hey, Nora! Have fun last night?" he asks her.

Tina suddenly have this tingling feeling as she asks him, "What fun?"

Nora replies to the question, "What so fun about snuggling on someone's chest?"

Tina asks again, "Snuggling on who's chest?"

Zakri ignores him as she kneels toward his sister, "Hey, I wanted to go outside for a while. Be kind, okay?"

Nora smiles and nods in agreement. He then walks out of the house, along with the two.

Tina is still asking him, "Did you slept with your sister! ?"

* * *

><p>At the In Between, Aotoki is seen relaxing on a tallest rock at the place. She is looking at the violet sky. She enjoys looking at the sky, regardless what color it is. In her previous life, she once spent time with someone special by looking at the sky and telling to each other what the clouds ot stars look like. They really feel bonded back there. Now she really missed her previous life. But she still have something she must do as a Timer.<p>

Kurotoki walks toward the center of the place as he shouts, "Everyone, may I have your attention, please!"

All the TImer walk toward him as Midoritoki said to him, "You don't need to shout oud loud. It's not like we have thousand of people here."

The Blue Timer sighs as he jumps down to the land below her, joining the meeting.

Kurotoki starts to explain, "I know that each and one of us have different agendas of our Tokijins' creation. I know that sometimes we may cross path with each other. But right now there is someone out there who has become the obstacle of all of our objectives."

"You're talking about Paradox, aren't you?" Momotoki suddenly responds.

"Yes, and he is our biggest obstacle we have ever met. Those problems we had with those Timetroopers isn't over, and now this Paradox appear again. It's like this person appear in each and every timelines."

Muratoki then said, "But we can still make this Paradox a goner, just like any other Paradox, right? Just like what we did before?"

"If only we could do that, but it seems that this Paradox is the worst Paradox we have to face. His power enough to defeat half-powered Chairotoki and he is now have a new power as strong as one full-powered Timer. It's good that he didn't realized that yet, but if he does, none of can survive."

"So? What would you do?" Shirotoki asks him.

Kurotoki smirks, "That, my friend, is what we are talking about. I have a really good plan and I need you guys to involve as well."

* * *

><p>The three are now at a park nearby his house.<p>

Tina yawns as she said, "Finally, we finally get to spend our time together."

Zakri smirks, "So, right now I should not touch the claw until it is confirmed that the thing is safe to use?"

"Unless you are fighting a Timer and need to get away from there," Jason answers the question.

Tina sighs, "Owh, I thought we could be together again, three of us..."

"What are you talking about?" Zakri asks her for the meaning of those words. Jason glares at her, telling her not to spoil anything to him.

She sweats bullet as she suddenly said, "You know what, let's have some fun today, shall we? We had nothing to do for today and we are extremely bored. Why don't we waste our time for a while?"

Zakri smiles at her as she smiles back. Jason stares at them both as he whispers, "Why do I have to follow these husband and wife?"

The three goes to an amusement park and they are having so much fun together. Zakri's secret is now revealed when he screamed like the weakest of a girl when riding the roller coaster and puke a lot afterward. He indeed scares of height. As for Jason, as much as how brave he is fighting those Tokijin, his biggest fear is ghost. Just hope that there is no such thing as ghost-type Tokijin. And Tina seems to dominate the most as she showed no hint of fear...yet.

The two are now eating ice-creams on a bench while Jason goes to the bathroom, having some personal time alone.

As they are enjoying the sweetness and the wetness of the iced creams (did you see what i did there?), Zakri suddenly approaches her slowly. She is shokced with this sudden revelation but tries her best to ignore this situation. Zakri sighs as he opens up his mouth, "Chapters we have been working together, I just realized that I know nothing about you."

"So?" she asks him. She gets nervous.

He speaks to her, "I always wondered, how's your place?"

"My place?"

"Yeah. Like your home, your families, the place around your home. Stuff like that."

Tina gets real nervous. She tries her best to calm down, but her free hand keep moving relentlessly. "Well, you knew that I came from a rich family. I...don't think you should know more than that."

Smiling, the rider sighs as he leans backward until his back hits the bench. Eating the final part of his ice-cream,, he spreads his arm wide behind her back and puts them on the bench. She unconciusly leans to his arm.

"Sometimes, I felt that we knew each other for a really long time," he suddenly said it out loud.

Tina couldn't not arranges her words as she stutterly said, "Err...I...We..."

"It's okay," he responds. "The past is the past. And those deleted timelines are par of the past. We shouldn't be effected by those, but those should be the reminder for the future."

Tina looks at him with a shock. She swallows her saliva as she remembers something.

* * *

><p><em>"The past is the past. And those deleted timelines are par of the past. We shouldn't be effected by those, but those should be the reminder for the future."<em>

_Zakri stands in front of her. Behind them is an apocalyptic scenery._

* * *

><p>She shakes her head a bit, trying to throw those harsh memories away from her. He's right. She shouldn't be stuck in the past. She leans her head onto his shoulder and snuggles him a bit.<p>

For now, she really wish that the time is stop. This moment is the sweetest moment she ever felt in this time.

As for Zakri, he suddenly felt a close bond with her. Something that can't be explained by words. His palm suddenly felt a bit hurt.

Tina turns toward his right palm and is shocked with what she saw. His hand is bloodied and there's a weird symbol on his palm.

"Your hand!" she quickly shouts as the two got panic. She takes out a handkerchief and starts to clean the palm.

Zakri takes a look at the symbol for a while. There's an ominous feeling about it. But, what is it?

"~Ah, I never thought I would see a loveable couple having their romantic time together."

Momotoki is seen beside them as they are shock. Tina asks her, "Who are you?"

She smirks as she shoots wind toward them but they quickly dodges it.

**"Henshin!" **The two shout and transform.

Zakri readies his stance a he speaks to his enemy, "You are one of those Timers, right?"

Other Timers appear, surrounding him in a circle.

Kurotoki speaks to the rider, "This is where you should stop fighting, Paradox."

All of them transform into their monsterific form. Chairotoki jumps toward him and trying to kick him, but he quickly jumps out of the way.

Kiitoki grabs his arm, "Where did you thinking you're going?"

The rider suddenly gets an electrical shock and shouts in pain.

"Zak!" shouted Tina as she rushes to help him, but something crashes her, bringing her away from the fight.

It was an eagle Tokijin with a tiger's face on its hand and a rhino's face on the other hand. Snake heads are at the feet. A scorpion tail is seen at the back. Let's call this guy Chimera Tokijin.

Tina shoots it with her pistol, but no effect on the monster. Chimera jumps and kicks her with a strong kick, forcing her to be sent away.

"Tina!" shouted Zakri as Akatoki and Muratoki are attacking him with their fire-wood attack combination.

Shirotoki jumps toward him and punches him several times at the chest. He then shoves his palm forward, letting a bright light to blind him. Aotoki then punches him with a mirror around her fist right at his gut.

Zakri takes out his sword and tries to fight back, but Midoritoki shoots water from his shield to stop the attack. Kurotoki shoots black fireball toward him, sending him far from there.

The Timers regroup as Kurotoki said to them, "Let's leave him for now. But, if he ever strikes again, we'll make sure he won't be seeing sunrise again."

They all disappears.

* * *

><p>As for Tina, she struggles to fight Chimera Tokijin with her dagger, but the monster is too fast.<p>

Falling to the ground after a hit from the rhino's head, she tries to stand up and saw something on the ground not far from her.

Knowing what it is, she kips up and shoots the monster with her SMG. The Chimera is knock away a bit, but he trying to attack her. She rolls to dodge and lures it to that mystery thing.

As soon as Chimera Tokijin is standing on top of it, an explosion occurs. The monster quickly runs away from there in panic.

Jason is seen hiding behind a tree, smiling at his captain, "Sorry, I'm late. I ate too much earlier."

* * *

><p>Zakri is already de-transformed and he is now inside a house in a forest. He is now fainted on a bed. A girl wearing black robe is wrapping his injured left arm. The Paradox Driver is located on a table nearby.<p>

The rider opens up his eyes and quickly sits on the bed. He is shock with the surrounding.

"Are you okay?" the girl asks him. He nods at her and asks her, "Who..are you?"

"Call me Urara. You are still injured. Please rest for a while," she speaks to him, pushing him back to the lying position. She then said, "You are still new to the Paradox system, right? You shouldn't push yourself too hard."

As the word Paradox is mentioned, he is shock and asks her, "How did you know about Paradox."

"That belt have been travelling to each timelines ever since it was created. I've seen a lot of the users before pushed the system to its limit and failed. You will hurt yourself if you are not be careful with it."

She looks at him with a calm face. She then saw the necklace as she asks him, "Is that...a magical item?"

Zakri looks at her face and the necklace several times. He then takes out the necklace as she quickly grabs it.

"This is...this is the one that called me before!" she shouts in excited.

His eyes glow in lime color as he quickly stands up as she said to him, "Stop it! You are going to hurt yourself!"

"It's okay. I have to do what I have to do," he grabs the belt and runs out from there, not before shouting at the girl, "I'll come back for the necklace, so don't run away okay?"

He wears the belt and inserts the stopwatch, **"Henshin!"**

_TIME!_

Transforming into Paradox, he spins the spinner as Time Glider appears out of nowhere into the scene. He rides the bike and moves away from there.

The necklace glows several time in a some kind of pattern as she looks straight to it. She then realized something, "This is...Morse code?"

As the necklace keeps glowing, she tries to read the pattern. She then slowly whispers, "Be...careful...they...are...going...to...kill...you...?"

She gasp out loud as she said, "The Timers are going to kill him! ?"

* * *

><p>Tina and Jason are battling the Chimera Tokijin as the monster are getting an upperhand.<p>

The captain takes out her shotgun and shoots several time, trying to damage the rhino's head. Jason then come in and stirikes it with his knife. He then throws a bomb toward the monster as it explodes. Chimera angered and charges toward them.

Zakri appears into the scene, but a huge hill of mirrors appear in front of him, blocking his path. He quickly jumps onto the mirrors and lands somewhere on the ground. The bike automatically speeds toward the mirrors and destroying it after crashing onto it.

The Timers appear around him as Akatoki cheerfully said, "Round 2, start!"

Readies with his sword, he defends himself from the attacks but a wooden sword hits his shoulder as he is pushed away.

Shirotoki jumps and give him a drop kick, but he rolls away and kick him in the groin. This, shockingly, hurt him so.

Aotoki charges her rapier toward Zakri but he grabs it with his own hand and punches her several time. Kittoki then shoots electricity toward him, but he dodges it, hurting Akatoki instead.

"Ah, Red! Gomen!" shouted the woman as she runs toward the red girl. She shouts in irritation, "Yellow is evil! Yellow hurt Red!"

Kurotoki and Midoritoki runs toward the rider with their weapon pointed at him, but he grabs his bike nearby and use it as a heavy weapon. He smashes it onto the ground as a small earthquake protects him from the attack. He then jumps and hits them with his sword.

Muratoki locks his arm from behind and throws it toward Akatoki. The Red Timer then burns him with a huge fire.

As he fell to the ground, The Timers surrounded him as Kurotoki said to him, "Your works as a hero is done, Kamen Rider Paradox."

Each of the Timers shoot him with their own elemental-based beams. The energies hurt him as he screams in pain. Suddenly, he spaces out.

He is now standing in a white place. Tina is standing in front of him, wearing a pink dress, as if she is going to a dance ball. He then realizes that he is wearing a tuxedo.

Tina stretches her hand, saying to him, "Shall we dance?"

Confused, he grabs her hand and a bright light appears suddenly.

Space Adapter appears on his right fist as he stands up and shouts out loud, canceling every single beams as the Timers are shocked.

"What is this power?" Kiitoki asks.

_SPACE!_

Paradox form changes into Space mode as he walks slowly toward Momotoki. The Pink Timer is terrified and slowly walks away from him. Chairotoki appears in front of him, shouting, "Hey, who taught you to assault a girl! ?"

He trying to punch the rider, but he quickly disappears and re-appears behind Momotoki. He grabs her at her neck as she struggles to escape.

The others trying to save him, but a blue silhouette attack each of them.

Momotoki starts to scream in pain as Aotoki is shock with what happen. She slowly mutters, "What did he do to her?"

Muratoki jumps to punch him, but he grabs the fist as he felt an unbearable pain inside his body.

Paradox throw them both and shoots a pink and violet beam toward the TImers in straight line, causing them to be sent away.

He walks toward Pink Timer as she sobs in pain. The rider kneels at her and gently rubs her head.

He then looks at Chimera Tokijin and stands up, spins his spinner.

_TIME UP!_

He then jumps and disappears. He re-appears high at the sky and directly kicks the Tokijin. It then explodes and separated into five animals. The monsters run into a vortex.

Tina looks at him in surprise, "Zak, you are...using that claw..."

Aotoki walks toward Momotoki as she puts her hand onto her shoulder. The two disappear in a vortex.

* * *

><p>Urara is looking at the necklace inside the house as it gives out another signal.<p>

"You...are...scary?" she asks in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Finish. In only three days.<strong>

**So, what do you think happens to Momotoki exactly. What did Zakri do? And what's the 'white place scene' is all about? Also, can you tell me a guest character I inserted in this two-parter? Yes, it's a two-parter.**

**Next chapter: The Timers are still horrified with Paradox's sudden increase in power. Momotoki suddenly shouts his name while in sleep. The monsters spawn into five different Tokijins. The 'white place scene' continues. The necklace's secret is also revealed. And second rider's belt is supposed to be a cameo for the next episode.**

**_COMING SOON!_**

**KAMEN RIDER X KAMEN RIDER GANBARIDE & PARADOX: MOVIE WAR CARDASS!  
><strong>


	7. The Understanding

The Understanding

Zakri is standing in front of Tina and Jason as he reverts back to human. He then fells onto the ground, withering in pain.

"Zak!" shouted Tina as the two helps him out.

The Timer manages to get back to In Between as Kiitoki fell onto the ground, "What...is...he...?"

Momotoki crawles toward a stone as she whispers, "Felt...so good..."

Aotoki sits beside the pink girl, "Are you okay?"

She smiles, whispering, "I think I've found an obsession."

Aotoki stares at her in silence. Pink Timer mutters in her breath, "His grip...felt...amazing..."

She smiles in satisfaction and starts to moan in a suggestive manner, which freaks the Blue Timer out, "Ooookay?"

Zakri is now at the same white place, in the same tuxedo. Except it is no longer a white place. It seems they are now at a white huge ballroom. Tina is standing at the middle of the room, wearing a lovely white dress. Her long hair is tied up, creates a ponytail at the back of her hair.

"Tina..." Zakri mutters as he walks toward her. The girl smiles at him, "Welcome back."

"Am I dead?" he asks her.

Tina smiles, "No, silly."

"Am I in a purgatory?"

"No, you're just in coma, exhausted by my powers," Tina responds, "Apparently mine is just too strong for you to use it freely."

Zakri stares at her, "You say it as if you are that claw..."

Tina smiles. She then wraps her arms around his head and kissed him at the lips.

And the next thing he knows is that he is on a bed at a hospital. Tina is sitting beside him. Her face shows a worriyng expression.

"Are you okay?" Tina asks him.

He is ignoring the question as his head is still in shock. Without thinking, he quickly grabs her head and kisses her at the lips.

This action startles her, as she lose the control of her body to push him away.

"Hey, did you know that..." Jason's voice is heard as he enters the room. Upon seeing the scene, he quickly walks out of there, "...oookaaay..."

The two kisses for a really long time. Tina finally gains her strength back and pushes him away while shouting, "What are you thinking you're doing?" and punches him in the face.

This causes him to bleed at the nose. She gets panic as she quickly wipes the blood of his face, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Zakri smiles as she angrily said, "Just what's wrong with you? Why did you kissed me in the first place? It's not like we are lovers or something..."

"But we did become one before, right?" Zakri asks her, making her startled.

"What..."

"Even if the changes in timelines made some changes in people's lives, but the truth about thier own self is always remain clear. If one person is gentle in nature, then he will always be a gentle person."

"And why..."

Zakri smiles at her, "I don't know. I just felt like as if we even make out with each other before..."

Tina opens her eyes wide open. _Don't tell me...he remembers...everything we had before...our story..._

Zakri suddenly remembers something as he tries to get off the bed but the captain of Timetrooper quickly pushes his body back to the bed, "You're not physically healed to move around in that condition!"

"Fine..." he sighs as he lies back at the bed.

-

Farisha is seen on the phone as she is speaking with Tina.

"Yes. Yes. Sorry for burdening you. I will inform Nora about him."

The woman hangs up the phone and turns toward the way to the living room, shouting, "Nora, Zakri is at the hospital right now. It seems he collapsed while studying at the library!"

"Is he alright?" Nora shouts back. She is reading a book called 'Hari Potex and the Gambling of Fire'. No, the book IS named Hari Potex and the Gambling of Fire.

"He's fine. Just pushing himself to the limit. At least that's what she said." Farisha answers back, walking toward her sister.

Nora then asks her, "She who?"

"Tina."

"Already? That was unpredictable," Nora smirks. Her older sister confused with the statement as she asks her, "What do you mean? Did you expect them to be together?"

"Kak Farisha, did you remember the girl that abang forces to engaged to? The one that have a huge mansion?" Nora cheerfully asks her, hoping she get the geist.

Lucky for her, she did, "Wait, don't tell me..."

"Ping pong!"

Back to the In Between, both Pink Timer and Violet Timer felt relieved a bit. They are feeling better.

"Shit, what the hell did that Paradox just did?" Muratoki asks himself, "Somehow, I felt like as if all my strength were absorbed by him. It's like I wasn't allowed to be touched by him at all."

Chairotoki remembers the first time he fought the rider. If he is not mistaken, Paradox stand up pretty quick. And he used the same power that he used on him before.

Shirotoki then adds, "He even able to counter out beam attacks just by having form change."

"Then, we need to beat him up before he even gets that claw thingy," Kiitoki concludes.

Akatoki suddenly shouts, " Red hate Paradox! Paradox is too strong! Red hate him!"

Yellow Timer quickly calms the girl down, "Don't worry, Akatoki. We'll beat him next time, okay?"

Somewhere, Aotoki and Midoritoki are talking about Paradox's sudden increase in stats.

"I never seen that kind of form change before. Heck, I never thought Paradox do have form change. Consider that the system was made based on Birth and G3, I thought that was the only form he have," Aotoki said to her friend.

Midoritoki then mentions, "Maybe that mysterious claw thingy is the reason why he is so strong."

Aotoki nods. Maybe since they got beaten up right after the form change. She then realizes something, "Speaking about the claw, that thing came from that artifact called Sphere of Devil. Do you know anything about that sphere?"

"From what I heard, that thing just appeared in a certain timeline after that one timeline where the whole world has a civil war between heroes. There's no record of how that thing appeared though."

"Great, that's just add another mystery," Aotoki sighs.

And now Zakri is back at the purgatory-like place. Except the place is getting wider a bit. And he could see a lot of people around there. It seems there is a ball there. Owh, he is wearing the same clothes he wore before fighting those Timers.

As he is still in shock, a familiar female voice is heard behind him, "I'm sorry, Zak. We got a job to do for a while back there. Just beating up some Dopants out there. Nothing matter."

He turns around and saw Tina, in the similar fashion as he saw earlier. Beside her is...him. In the same tuxedo.

He said to the girl, "Matters not. Let's enjoy this moment before we are going any further into conversation."

"That's...me?" Zakri mutters.

The two walk and past through him before joining some people dancing at the middle of the hall. It seems he is just a ghost there. Maybe that's why nobody care to look at him wearing the different clothes there. And from what he saw, this maybe some other timeline, seeing how lively this feels.

As the two dance, he notices that people around the place looks familiar to him. Then he realizes something. Riku, Jason, Nora, Farisha and others of his friends are there. Satoru Akashi, Philip, Shotaro, Wakana and their friends they met at the past are also there as well. Heck, a girl closely resembles Aotoki (with the same blue hair) is also there. Now that he saw the girl and Nora at the same time, now he did realizes how the two actually have a lot of differences. And Nora is not paralyzed either.

Everyone is having so much fun there. All those musics, and dancing and some other stuff. It is a truly a moment to enjoy.

And he is pretty shock of what he saw to his own self right now.

Some girls are looking at him from far away. A girl wearing pink dress whispers out loud, "Why is that girl hogging him alone? And how come Zakri-sama attracted to that arrogant girl?"

Wait. Zakri-sama? What kind of place he is standing right now? From what he knew, he never have that kind of popularity either. Now he wish to learn more about this time.

The girl's friend, wearing yellow dress, responds, "Well, it's not that rare to see riders attracted to some other heroes. That's what happened to OOO and Gokai Pink, right? Maybe since the two are riders, it's easier for them to be seeing each other."

What does she meant by 'the two are riders'? Is that means he and Tina did fight as Kamen Riders? But as what? Maybe he is Paradox before, that's why the Timer Machine Corp managed to find him. But what about TIna?

A girl in white dress then squeals, "But, why didn't Zakri-sama even paid any attention to me? I am also a hero..."

Sighing, he feels so good that he doesn't get such annoying attention in the form of crazy fangirls.

Zakri then saw himself and Tina walk out of the place to the balcony. He decides to follow them, maybe he could know anything about that time.

The two rest themselves outside as the current Zakri looks at the sky, "Another starry sky in this chaotic world." He then turns toward the girl, "So, how's your job?"

"Being Paradox hard. My body feels like as if I am going to explode," Tina sighs.

...Wait...Tina is Kamen Rider Paradox? Now that's something new. If she is Paradox, then who is he?

She continues, "I sometimes envy you so much. I mean, you have the Lost Driver and the mass-produced Eternal Gaia Memory to use. That's just mean your burden is lower than mine, literally."

"Hey, I'm just a mook here, along with other Mass-produced Eternals. You are the real hero," Zakri is trying to cheer her up.

She glares at him sharply, "Yeah, just a mook, huh? I heard what those girls in there talk about how you are being so famous among girls with your heroic deed. Some heroes called you 'One-man Army'."

Zakri turns away from her dangerous glare as he mutters, "Well...I just hate sitting around in that so slow team. If you are Eternal, then become one. Even if you are just the Red Flare version, doesn't mean you cannot fight like Captain Katsumi..."

The Aotoki-like girl walks outside while cheerfully shouting, "Hey, Onii-chan, can I speak with you for a while..."

She paused when she saw the two as she walks back into the hall, "Okay, I won't interrupt your project, Onii-chan."

The two smile, looking at the girl as Tina said, "Thanks for your sister for messing with our moment."

They then look at each other and proceed to kiss each other.

The whole setting suddenly changes with a scene where it seems to be a battlefield. the real Zakri walks around the place as he is shock with what he saw right now.

He was in the middle of a war between heroes. Kamen Riders, Super Sentais and some other notable heroes are fighting with each other.

Paradox is shooting a rider known as Nega Den-O with her gun and beat him up with her sword. She then jumps and give a normal side kick to the violet rider. And nearby, a lone Eternal Red Flare is beating up Kaixa with his bare fist. A sword flying toward him as he grabs it and thrown Gokai Yellow away, while punching Kaixa with his red flame engulfed-fist.

Paradox and Eternal Red Flare join each other as Tina (Paradox) asks him, "Zak, where is our main target?"

"Don't know, but the enemy is making sure we are not gonna get to her!" shouted Zakri as he inserts a blue Gaia Memory into a slot on his right waist.

_OCEAN!_

Eternal Red Flare gives an oceanic punch as Nega Den-O,, Kaixa and Gokai Yellow are pushed away from there by a wave appearing from his hand. He then turns toward Paradox, "Now, we are clear."

The two runs around and saw a girl desperately climbing a tower. Her black clothes are torned.

"That's her!" shouted Eternal RF as he runs toward the girl. OOO appears out of nowhere and crashes him, pushing him out of the way. The two quickly have a duel.

"I'll go first!" shouted Tina as she runs toward the tower.

A moment later, the whole battlefield explodes. In a huge scale.

Zakri is now back at the empty white hall with the same white-dress Tina standing nearby him, "What you saw just now is how I was created."

"What...are you talking about?" Zakri is confused with those words, "Is that...one of my deleted timelines?"

"It was a huge civil war that separates a lot of heroes," Tina responds, "We fought along side each other for a long time. I was the captain of Rider Strike Squad of Hero Justice Empire, acted as Kamen Rider Paradox. You were a part of mass-produced Kamen Rider Eternal Red Flare Squad from the same group. Through the years of us fighting together, our bonds were becoming stronger than just a friend."

"One day, we were assigned to capture a girl from Power Hit Group of Utopia of Blades, the one who bears the power of Go-On Black. She is going to use her pyrokinetic energy to power up a tower and activates a powerful weapon. It turns out to be a trap just to eliminate as many as Hero Justice Empire's army as possible. And I died trying to make sure the explosion didn't set in a huge scale."

Zakri silences for a while, "Say...did I changed that time because I wanted you to be alive?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me that?" she said walking toward a huge window.

And now he has awake. The wounds on his body are already healed. Tina enters the place as she is quickly startled by his conditions, "How...how did you healed up that fast?"

She sits beside him, checking up his body just to make sure there is nothing wrong with that.

Zakri suddenly opens up his mouth, "Did you remember anything in the past timelines before?"

"Hm? What's with the weird question?" Tina looks at him.

He sighs, "Well, I always thought that the timelines before isn't that much different than this time. But, when we considered that all those TV shows depicted about post-apocalyptic surrounding came from people's creation, I felt like that's because some of them could create such stories because they have a faint memory about it. Maybe there are such timelines."

"I don't really know about it," Tina responds, "I just joined this company last year, so I was given small quantity of memories to remember. I heard that there are certain timelines they keep secret about it in an archive. For example, there is a rumor I heard from my collegues about how bad it is if Japan and Germany successfully invade this world in World War 2, or how we should be grateful that Alliance does not do the same as what Japan and Germany does in WW2. It seems they only keep secret about huge timelines where the whole setting is entirely different than today's."

Zakri looks at her for a while. For some reason, he felt like the two are getting closer everytime they get together. He then proceeds to hug her, which shock her a lot.

"Thank you...for keep on living..."

Wait, what? This is what's inside her mind right some reason, she could not feel her body anymore. And a lof of heat and excitement plays in her heart. It's hard to saay no for this course of action, especially in that country (Malaysia does not allowed any public intimate actions between two or more marriagable people).

Zakri releases her and quickly jumps out of the bed, walking away from there. The girl is left startled on the chair as she finally snapped out after a minute, "Hey, where are you going?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason is riding on his bike around the city. He is trying to locate the separated Tokijin. And he already spent three hours with no clue in his journey.

So, he finally settles down at the tallest building in that country, the Petronas Twin Tower. He decides to kill some time at the Suria KLCC (Kuala Lumpur City Center), the one right under the two towers.

As he is about to walk past the automatic sliding door, a male voice is heard, "I finally found you, the infamous licenced Time Private."

He turns around and see a man wearing white clothes. Even his hair is white. No, not that grey streka possessed by senior citizens. It's the literal white.

"Who are you?" Jason asks the man. He somehow felt like he knows this guy.

The man smiles, "Just call me Shiro. I worked with Timer Machine Corp as Time Captain in Japanese Division. Right now I am having a vacation."

"Wow, it's an honor to meet you," said Jason, bowing at him.

Shiro then said, "Well, I would like to have a nice talk with you right now."

"Well, I'm free for now. So, what is it?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zakri and Tina arrives at the old house in a forest on his bike. The two parks somehwere and gets off the bike with he asks her, "Why won't you just ride your own bikes? Why must you hitchhikes me?"

Tina smiles cutely at him, "My bike is broken. Beside, you are just run away from the hospital. The least thing I can do is to make sure that nothing happens to you."

She then turns toward the house, "Hey, where are we?"

"After my first fight with those Timers, I fainted somewhere and when I woke up, I was saved by a girl inside that house. She took that blue necklace, saying as if she knows that thing. I came back just to get that back, as well as listening to her explanation regarding that necklace," Zakri explains while slowly walking toward the house.

Tina smirks, "Why did you wanted that necklace so hard? Is it because you can use it to detect the Tokijin? I can always inform you whenever one appears. It's all about teamwork, right?"

He stops his movement and stares into her soul...er, eyes. His eyes shows a lot of anger, "Did you even know who I am from the beginning?

Tina glares somewhere else for a while, trying to think of a good answer. _Well, I've been knowing you for years ever since the first timeline we ever met, but to be honest... _"I never actually have a chance to get to know you better."

Zakri responds, "I don't know about other timeline, but in this line I was born in an average family who overspent their money. Both of my parents are pervert and always argue with each other. My younger sister, Nora was born with no capabilities over her own body. And because of the confusion of my father's and my mother's dads' similar name, which can only be solved if people just bother to look at my grandfather's names, Nora is called a girl born from incest and her condition is thought of what happen when incest occurs by certain people, which is actually a research fail since incestious children will mostly get mental disorder, not physical disorder. Because of such pressure, both were divorced and all of my siblings except my older brother had to live with our mom's parents. And when both of them died, my older sister had to sacrificed her dream to become a doctor just to work so that all three of us can eat. She wanted to become a doctor so that she could find a cure for Nora. Every single family members that I have that are not living with us disowned us for no appropriate reason. Farisha later inherits our grandparents' small company and becomes the owner, which means our financial are stabilized. But no one believe that and they started to call her a hooker and accused her for getting a lot of money by adultery. All of this pressured her so. When I had free times I would help her out to lessen her pressure, but soon people accused us for having an incestious feelings with each other just because she doesn't want to get married at all so that she could watch over Nora while seeing me having my own family."

The girl is startled. Not once she ever heard about his back story. After hearing all of this, she surely did not wanted to know his backgrounds from different timelines.

Zakri continues, "I have been on my own for years. Doing everything by myself. I only have a few friends, yet none of them really close to me. Most of people who heard about those rumors just walking away from me, shunning me completely. No one in my neighbours care about us, even if when our home got caught up in a huge fire. And even when I got struck by a lightning right in front of everyone's eyes. I used to be lonely in this world, and I wanted to stay like that forever. That's why I needed that necklace. No matter how bad the risks are, I will fight those on my path by myself."

Tina then speaks up, "But, now you have us. Me, Jason, Riku-sensei. We are comrades, right?"

"We are, but not until one of you hunt me down, marking me as the enemy of this world," Zakri said as he walks away from her. Tina panicly smiles, "I'm pretty sure that day won't come."

The two enters the house as the same girl in black robe quickly turns her attention toward him, "You're back. I'm scared that something bad happened to you."

"So, what did you wanted to talk me about?" he asks her, straight to the point.

Kurotoki and some other Timers are still at the In Between. Chairotoki walks toward the black person, "What should we do? Two of us are unable to fight. And we can't even defeat him with half of our powers!"

Midoritoki raises his hand, "Err...half of our power? What happened to our full power?"

All of them silenced. No one have the answer for that brilliant question. And that's what Green Timer hoped for, for them to actually be quiet about defeating Paradox when they are not strong enough to do so.

A serious female's voice is heard among the crowd, "We were cursed to keep half of our power while the other half is kept somewhere by humans of our counterpart. And we can't even touch them to gain our powers back."

"That's very deep," Kiitoki said as all of them turn toward Akatoki, who is leaning at a wall, looking serious. The yellow girl then mutters, "Oh, no."

It seems everyone is scared with Red Timer's eyes as they are burning with passion.

Kurotoki then smirks, "I think I've got a good plan."

Jason is walking at a park with the white man known by his side as the man is speaking, "From what I saw before, there is a huge distortion appears in a matter of time when you guys gone to the past. At first I thought that was because the timeline is changing, but it's a no. And then I checked the other heroes' condition, in case it was related to them, but that's not the case."

"Then, what is it supposed to be?" Jason asks him as he sighly repllies, "I'm afraid something huge is going to happen. It seems like as if someone from outside is going to infiltrate this world."

"Okay, why did you speak like as if Kamen Rider Decade is going to enter our world when he is already the citizen in this world?" Jason asks him again, freaked out by the statement. The man looks at the sky, " Paradox, you and your captain are the only one trusted by Riku himself to protect this world from those Timers. Our jobs are just involving Tokijin elimination and if we ever encounter Timer we shall not engage with them to avoid any consequences. But he somehow let you guys to fight those robed-people, as if you guys can actually fight them single-handedly."

A blue snake jumps toward the two as Jason quickly points his gun and shoots the creature pushing it toward a tree. Jason transforms into Time Private while shouting, "One of that Tokijin's body parts!"

As the two engage in a fight, the white man walks away from there and slowly turning into Shirotoki, "My job is done. And I hope no one shall interfere with my plan."

"This necklace is not from this world at all," Urara tells the two, "When I try to scan for any information about this, I've found nothing that can match its wave. But, somehow I've saw this necklace before. It's like this necklace is a fragment of a deleted timeline and it seems it is important for you before. You may not realized it before, but this thing struggled to keep its distance with you just now."

The two look at her as Tina suddenly asks the girl, "Err...did you remembered anyhting from any timeline before?"

Urara shakes her head a bit, "I do can remember one particular timeline. I'm sure there is a lot of people out there can remember this it is pretty big for anyone to forget it easily."

She then looks at Zakri and a vision enters her mind. A hero known as Eternal Red Flare is fighting side by side with another blue caped non-rider hero. Unfortunately (or fortunately) he also saw the whole thing.

"Wait, you were there?" He asked her as she is shock, "You remember?"

"Well..." his word got cut off when Tina's phone rings and the necklace that is on Urara's palm shines.

The two speaks in unison, "Tokijin."

The necklace quickly teleports around his neck as the two stands up. Zakri then said, "Well, I hope I have time trying to find out the meaning of what you just said, but I do hope we could meet again, blue magician."

The two run out from there as Urara looks at them from the window. A black with a red streakhaired man in black robe appears beside the house, "Ah, I never thought chii-nee would waste a lot of money just to get to this country."

"Sorry, Kai-chan," Urara speaks cheerfully, "My broomstick just got busted thanks to Houka-chan and Hikaru-sensei and Smokey is busy at Magitopia. Everyone too, so I used up some money just to get here. Sorry again, Kai-chan."

Kai sighs, "Whatever, chii-nee. Hop on my broomstick then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason is beating the snake when A rhino, a tiger, an eagle and a scorpion-like monsters jump out to help their friend. Jason quickly jumps out of the sight while pressing an app on his phone. He then throws his knife toward the scorpion as the knife goes into a super speed straight through the scorpion and the snake, killing them in an explosion. What's left is the bird and the two four-feet monsters as he got ganged.

Somewhere nearby, a man is taking some picture with a film camera while muttering, "Wow, this will be a good scope. One just have to wonder who is this badass Timetrooper."

He then heard a motor noise and turns to the right. Zakri and Tina just arrive as the two get off from the bike.

**"Henshin!"**

Becoming Paradox and Time Captain, the two charges toward the enemy when a red flash grabs Zakri and crash onto the wall. It is revealed to be Akatoki.

"Zak!" Tina shouts as Zakri shouts back, "Don't mind me! Finish your task!"

The red girl grips her hands harder on his chest as she is pushing him into the wall. A fiery energy appears on her clutching hand, "You are not going to interfere in any of our plan!"

Kurotoki and Chairotoki appears nearby them as Black Timer said, "Since three of us are the only one left that have less injury, I say we use this opportunity."

The cameraman is getting intense, "Wow, this is getting worse for Paradox. What is he going to do next. I hope anyone can guess one second before continue watching this."

Chairotoki charges up his power as he slides toward the rider and presses him onto the wall. Kurotoki jumps and lands behind the two and puts his hands onto the two's shoulders, giving more pressure into him. He screams in agony as he felt heavy, burning and dizzy at the same time.

Jason is pushed away from there by the rhino as Tina joins in and shoots one of the Tokijin with her SMG to save her subordinate. She then gives a sidekick toward the lion and pulls the rhino to somewhere else. She then grabs the eagle and slams it onto the ground.

Pressing an app on her phone, she shoots the lion with her SMG as it got hit and explodes. But then the rhino crashes onto her.

The pressure is getting worsen on Zakri as he is unable to move, even a wink.

"I knew we should have done this a long time ago!" Chairotoki exclaims in which Kurotoki quickly responds, "We fought him at a park before. You and Akatoki had hard time listen to people.

The rider's vision is getting blurry as his eyes is getting closer...

He is now at the white room once again. Claw/Tina is right beside him, wearing the same dress.

"Tina..."

"It's Claw."

He sighs, "Fine. Claw, I've been doing some serious thinking about that timeline."

"Owh, doing your homework, school boy?" Tina teases him.

He continues his words, "I didn't change that past because of my selfish reasons. For some reason, I can feel that I changed your time so that no one should feel the worst outcome of the war's aftermath. And all of those changes I did, maybe it's because my selfless reasons."

Claw smiles at him when he suddenly kills the moment, "Did I guess it right?"

The two laughs as Claw said, "You are right. You have never been so selfish in your life. Even when it seems that you are becoming a jerk at some point, but in the end you will resolve and help others while sacrificing your own happiness. That's what you have always been, and that's what made you stronger and healthier. It is because you are the only hope for others."

"Hope?"

Claw walks closer toward him, "Everyone needs you to complete your mission as Paradox. Defeat those who start all of this mess in the first place. Only Paradox can do it. And you are the strongest Paradox among all other Paradox, the fact that you survived a lot of paradoxes without getting sick and you have fought as Paradox for more than 2 weeks help the fact."

"You are needed by us."

_Us? _That's what inside his mind, but he refuse to say it out loud. Then he said, "What should I do? I am in a grave danger right now and you are making me feels really exhausted that I have to stay in the hospital for a while."

"Bonded with me. That's the only way." Claw smiles as she is getting closer.

Zakri sighs, "I was thinking about kinky stuff when you say bonded, but I'm sure that's not the case."

The two grab each other hands as the white room changes into a huge ball room with a lot of people.

Claw smiles wider, with blushes on her cheeks, "Welcome to a memory I love the most. The memory that will make me wanted to be with you forever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to the fight, Zakri grabs Brown and Red Timers' hands and pulls it off from his body. He then lands a kick toward the two, pushing them away. He then jumps high from there.

_SPACE!_

The male Timers jump to attack him, but he (as Space form) instead grabs them and give them Double Rock Bottom straight to the ground with a speed of the light.

Akatoki charges toward him as he gives a roundhouse kick, causing her to land on the ground. She is enraged and stand up with her body is full with fire. She goes to move forward, before a pink breeze appears around the place. Momotoki is now standing in front of Paradox, facing Akatoki.

"Momo! ?"

Pink Timer is still feels hurt as she said, "That's enough. He is going to drain every single powers that we have until we are no more."

She suddenly kneels down as Zakri quickly grabs her hand, helping her out. This actions is sees by Red Timer as she calms down while whispering, "Those two...?"

Momotoki looks at him, "You know what you must do, right? We won't be on your way for now." She touches the Paradox Driver gently.

Zakri smiles under his helmet as he rubs her head gently. He then runs toward the Tokijins and spins his spinner 200 degree as pieces of metals appear out of nowhere, forming a rifle. He grabs it and shoots lasers toward the rhino causing it to be stagger.

Zakri summons his Para-Sword and puts his stopwatch onto his sword.

_TIME UP!_

In just a wink of an eye, he is seen stabbing the rhino as it explodes. The eagle flies away from there as Zakri points his gun toward the bird and puts the stopwatch onto the rifle, becoming the scope.

_TIME UP!_

A huge blue beam is shot toward the bird, causing it to explode.

The three reverts back as the Timers disappear away from there. Tina asks the rider, "Feeling tired? Can't move your body?"

Zakri looks at the Claw as he said, "Thank you so much, Tina."

Jason suddenly mentions, "Eww, why did you call that thing Tina?"

The two Timetrooper glares at him and slowly walk away from him, maintaining the eye contact in the process.

He looks at the two as he asks, "What's wrong?"

"You just call that claw with my name," Tina replies.

Zakri smiles as he walks away from there, before saying to the girl, "You hitch with Jason."

"Owh, come on! We are just messing with you!" she quickly runs toward him, grabbing his arm. She then whispers to his ear, "By the way, why did you called that thing with my name?"

Zakri sighs as he walks away from there.

Aotoki and Midoritoki is watching the whole scene as Shirotoki appears behind them.

He then said, "I think I am ready to join you guys."

Green Timer smirks, "Welcome to this group."

**Can you believe how long I just took for finishing this chapter? No, because others had worse.**

**So, now we have the debut of Para-Gun, the rifle used by Paradox. I hope you can actually say something about Zakri's other self in other timeline. Also, did you saw any suspicious people here. Some of them are the next 'hero' and some are the past 'hero'.**

**Next: Finally back to the plot basic. Someone had a role of being a stuntman. And this brown panda is really messing people off. Also, why Momotoki wasting her time trying to pick a fight Zakri?**

**Did you guys read my current movie fic, Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Ganbaride & Paradox: Movie War Cardass? No? Then read it, NOW!**


End file.
